Tueur à Gages
by Lovy-San
Summary: Itachi fait partit d'une organisation secrète : l'Akatsuki. Jeune, il a participé au massacre de sa famille mais n'en garde aucun souvenir, a part quelques visions. Peut-être se souviendra-t-il de son passé parmi ses missions, ses combats et peut-être même... l'amour qu'il développera au sein de même de l'organisation ? /OOC/UA/Lemon/Romance/Action
1. Prologue

**Tueur à Gages  
**

**Prologue**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)

**Genre**** :** OOC/UA/Romance/Action/Lemon/Lime

**Disclaimer :** Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur : **Et voila une autre fiction tirée de mon blog ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, en attendant, je vous laisse la découvrir !  


* * *

_Allongé, seul sur le dos. Ses longs cheveux noirs gras collaient à son visage et son corps déjà fin souffrait de la famine. Les images tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Il les avait tués. Tous et sans regret. Puis il s'était enfuit. Loin. très loin, passant par le l'immense désert. Trop téméraire, il avait mal calculé ses rations de nourriture._

_A présent, le soleil lui brûlait le visage, cramant ses rétines. Une main blanche apparut dans son champs de vision. Il la saisit..._

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Toujours les mêmes flashs qui revenaient sans cesse le hanter... Ouvrant les yeux, Itachi repoussa les bras enroulés autour de lui et s'assit dans le lit. Dans la pièce plongée dans le noir, il chercha à tâton son élastique à cheveux sur la table de chevet. Le trouvant enfin, il noua ses longs cheveux sur sa nuque et sortit du lit, cherchant ses sous-vêtements. Il sentit un mouvement dans le lit et entendit le "click" de la lampe de chevet. Restant à l'écart de la lumière, une silhouette carrée s'assit dans le lit. La lumière éclaira la pièce et il se frotta les yeux, attendant qu'ils s'habituent à l'obscurité.

\- Tu cherche quoi, Itachi? fit une voix grave encore ensommeillée.

\- Mon calcif. Tu m'as ordonné de partir avant le levé du soleil.

\- Hm. Je sais pas où il est. T'as regardé sur la commode ?

\- Ah ouais, merci.

Le grand brun prit le vêtement, l'enfila et quitta la petite chambre. Parcourant les longs couloirs sombres il rejoignit sa chambre et enfila sa combinaison noire et beige, ses brassard et passa son sabre dans le dos.

Passant devant le miroir il se peigna soigneusement, boucla sa ceinture et enfila ses longues bottes. La cape noire bordée de reflet rouges était soigneusement pliée sur son lit réservée pour les missions terroristes en groupe, généralement avec ce taré de Kisame.

Aujourd'hui, c'était combinaison la noire et beige. Celle qui lui avait servie durant son premier meurtre et qui lui servait pour ses assassinats. Glissant un kunaï dans chacune des poches intérieures de ses jambes, il resserra ses jambières et passa un long couteau courbé à sa ceinture. D'un geste souple, il prit son masque blanc aux traits rouges et le releva sur le sommet de son crâne puis il sortit, verrouillant sa porte.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine vide et prit l'enveloppe sur la table. Il l'ouvrit et sortit les photos de ses futures victimes. Glorieux. Encore un renégat... Il entendit des bruits de pas.

\- Alors, fit une voix sèche. T'as bien aimé ta nuit avec le boss ?

Un jeune homme blond s'assit en face lui, une expression haineuse gravée sur le visage.

\- Pourquoi, t'es jaloux ? se défendit-il devant la jalousie de Deidara. Je fais ce que je veux de mes nuits, ça te regarde pas !

Itachi continua son étude des photos de sa nouvelle cible, gravant chaque détail dans sa mémoire.

\- Tout ça parce que t'es son favoris. Mais tu verras, un jour, il te lâchera pour un autre d'entre nous !

\- Ouais, comme il l'a fait avec toi, répondit-il sèchement.

La tension monta encore et Deidara écrasa violemment son poing sur la table.

\- Calme-toi ! ordonna la voix autoritaire de Pein alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine. Itachi, je t'avais dit de partir.

Le brun se leva et fit craquer son dos, cachant son visage de son masque.

\- J'allais y aller mais ce fouineur merdeux m'a retenu, déclara-t-il.

Le blond tourna un regard haineux envers lui :

\- Va crever espèce de...

\- Deidara ! intervint Pein. J'ai vu Sasori, il t'attend pour l'entrainement.

Le blond resta sur place, se mordit la lèvre et quitta la pièce sans un mot, prenant bien soin de bousculer Itachi au passage.

Pein le regarda partir et ferma la porte. Saisissant la main gantée du brun il lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Revient en seul morceaux. J'aurais encore besoin de toi.

Itachi se dégagea. Sa voix étouffée par le masque, il répondit.

\- Compte sur moi.

\- Je te fais confiance. Ne me déçois pas ! lança-t-il en ouvrant la porte, lui faisait signe de sortir.

Itachi sortit en s'étirant les bras, parfaitement conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait chez le chef de l'organisation. Il arpenta les sombres couloirs sinueux du repère en direction de la sortie.

La Lune Rouge était une organisation terroriste. En solos, les membres de l'organisation étaient des assassins. Discrets, ils ne portaient jamais l'habit noir de l'Akatsuki qu'ils réservaient pour les actions publiques. Jamais aucun d'entre eux n'avait été tué ni pris, juste repérés. Le continent entier connaissait leurs visages et leurs têtes étaient mises à prix. Parmit les plus élevées, celle de Pein avec plus de 500 millions de yens, mort de préférence ; Itachi, avec 100 millions de yens mort ou vif et le masochiste Hidan avec une récompense de 75 millions de yens.

Tueur à gages, Itachi était un professionnel prèt à relever le moindre défi. Sa première cible aujourd'hui : Orochimaru, l'homme-serpent. Personne ne savait pourquoi on l'appelait ainsi, peut-être parce qu'il élevait les serpent. Même son visage en avait l'apparence. Bref, c'était un homme et un bon défouloir pour oublier la colère d'Itachi. Comme souvent, Deidara l'avait encore mis de mauvaise humeur avec sa jalousie à deux ronds.

Pein était réputé pour changer souvent de partenaire et le premier, Deidara, avait vécu cela comme une trahison mais était resté docile. Il avait noyé son "chagrin" dans les bras de Sasori mais Itachi savait bien qu'il avait surtout mal vécu le fait de ne plus être le favoris de Pein. Lui, il s'en foutait royalement. Il savait que c'était Konan qui partageait la couche du boss en son absence et s'en moquait comme de sa première botte.

Pein l'avait sauvé dans le Désert de Suna il y avait maintenant cinq ans. Sa dette avait été de s'engager en tant que tueur à gage. Être son compagnon ou pas ne lui apportait rien, il savait que Pein lui portait un intérêt particulier bien avant d'être dans son lit. Déjà, lorsqu'il l'avait formé, il avait remarqué le potentiel du brun capable de tuer de sang froid sans remord.

Quittant le repère, Itachi marcha vers le sud, descendant la montagne. Il s'arrêta un instant, enleva son masque de sa main droite et observa le soleil pointer à l'horizon. Il resta un moment à contempler son levé, une brise lui fouettant le visage. Puis il remit son masque, se pencha en avant, écarta les bras en position ninja et courut en direction de sa prochaine cible.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Tueur à Gages  
**

**Chapitre 1**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)

**Genre :**OOC/UA/Romance/Action/Lemon/Lime**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Et voila le chapitre 2 ! Je sais, c'est très rapide, mais je rappelle que c'est un transfert d'un de mes blogs que je compte fermer dès que j'aurais tout déménagé ici. En espérant que ça vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**  
**

* * *

Les traces étaient nettes. De longs pieds ; de toute évidence ceux de sa cible. Itachi se releva et se remit en route vers la forêt. Il passa sa main sur son sabre qu'il avait passé autour de sa taille. Le touché de la longue lame le rassurait dans cette forêt où les arbres avaient des yeux et des oreilles. Les branches craquaient sans cesse mais il se concentrait sur les bruits légers de glissements. Orochimaru n'était pas immortel : c'était un homme comme un autre à un degrés près. Il était _dangereux_ à cause de son don de parler aux serpents.

Itachi entendit de nouveau les glissement et les feuille mortes craquer, il se figea et tira lentement sa lame, se mettant en position. Les glissements étaient de plus en plus fréquents et Itachi pensa qu'il devait se rapprocher du repère. Des bruit de pas se firent entendre derrière lui et son instinct le fit se retourner au dernier moment : il reçut de plein fouet l'homme-serpent sur le torse en tombant sur le dos. Alors qu'il était cloué au sol par le poids de son adversaire, le brun se protégea le visage en mettant juste à temps son sabres à l'horizontale. Les lames se croisèrent dans un bruit métallique et le coup résonna dans le bras droit de l'Uchiwa. Il n'était pas droitier, il lui fallait à tout pris se dégager et changer son arme de main. Itachi poussa de toutes ses forces pour repousser la lame adverse. Tenant toujours son sabre avec une main, il chercha a tâtons un de ses couteaux dans sa jambière gauche.

\- Bodel ! siffla l'Uchiwa à travers ses dents serrées.

Son bras faiblissait et le sabre d'Orochimaru était bloqué à à peine cinq centimètres de ses yeux et se rapprochait au fur et à mesure que le bras du brun s'affaiblissait. Au dernier moment, il mit la main sur le manche du couteau et le planta de toutes la force de son bras dans le flanc gauche de l'homme-serpent qui hurla et se releva d'un bond, reculant en arrière en une position défensive. Itachi se releva, ignora la boue et les feuilles mortes collant à ses habits, se mit en position et étudia l'autre. Haletante, sa cible exécutait des gestes sûrs et puissants, se contentant du silence pour l'étudier en retour.

\- Allez, bouge... révèles-moi ta faille... murmura l'Uchiwa en étudiant chaque mouvement de l'homme-serpent.

Itachi était un maitre dans l'art de l'étude du corps. Même si son adversaire semblait invincible, il y avait toujours une faille à exploiter dans ses mouvements. Or, Orochimaru l'avait compris car il bougeait sans cesse, tentant de percer les défenses du grand brun qui parait chaque coup avec une aisance arrogante, sa force retrouvée. Cependant, il n'empêcha pas la grande lame de lui passer au-dessus de la tête.

\- Oh la vache ! souffla-t-il en se reculant de nouveau.

Le combat venait à peine de commencer, Itachi était déjà hors d'haleine. Il savait bien avant de venir qu'il n'aurait pas affaire à un débutant mais il quand même sous-estimé Orochimaru. Itachi sentait ses muscles se fatiguer ; il devait vite tuer l'autre.

Alors qu'il esquivait un coup de botte en se jetant en arrière, il repéra la faille qu'il avait tant cherchée : quand l'homme-serpent levait sa jambe gauche pour donner un coup de botte, il s'appuyait trop sur sa hanche droite, et il tremblait légèrement à la fin de son mouvement cause de son flanc gauche blessé. Quand ils tournèrent l'un autour de l'autre, Itachi repéra un endroit derrière Orochimaru où le terrain était creusé de petites crevasses dans lesquelles les racines sortaient de terre ; s'il pouvait le faire trébucher là, le combat serait finit et il rentrerait enfin au Q.G...

Il entraina alors son adversaire de façon à ce que celui-ci soit dos aux creux. Itachi passa directement à l'offensive, donnant des coups puissants et rageurs toujours parés par l'homme-serpent mais ce n'était pas un problème ; le but était pour le moment de le faire reculer. Mais au dernier moment, l'homme sourit malicieusement, passa sous le sabre, porta les doigts de sa main gauche à sa bouche et siffla à la manière d'un reptile. En plus des bruit des lames s'entrechoquant et de leurs respirations hachées, d'autres sifflements suivis par des glissements se firent entendre.

Ayant la phobie des serpents, Itachi paniqua aussitôt et resserra ses mains gantées sur ses armes, le kunaï dans la mains gauche, le sabre dans la droite il les fit tourner souplement autour de ses poignets. Il ne pouvait se fier qu'a son ouïe pour repérer les reptiles et se concentra sur l'homme-serpent qui sifflait toujours, son horrible sourire gravé sur le visage.

Désireux de vite finir le combat, Itachi lança des coups de plus en plus violent, l'autre se pliait en arrière pour les éviter mais il ne trébuchait toujours pas. Alors, il lança un coup de botte, se passa sous la lame adverse et lança son kunaï dans la cuisse d'Orochimaru qui tituba mais se rattrapa et se fendit de nouveau.

\- Eh merde ! jura l'Uchiwa en esquivant.

D'un revers de manche rageur, il essuya la sueur qui lui coulait dans les yeux et para une nouvelle attaque visant cette fois sa hanche mais à cause la fatigue, ses muscles étaient affaiblis et la lame rebondit, entaillant son avant-bras gauche du coude au poignet. Itachi serra les dents pour ne pas être distrait par la douleur qui lui ravageait le bras. Il souffla pour évacuer au mieux sa douleur et se reconcentra malgré le sang qui lui coulait dans sa main, rendant sa prise sur son arme difficile.

La tension ne cessait de croitre et si Itachi ne le tuait pas, il y laisserais sa vie. Mais il était trop jeune pour mourir. Alors, projetant tout son désir de vie dans ses bras et ses jambes, il écarta les bras, se pencha en avant et frappa la tête d'Orochimaru avec un violent coup de boule.

Sonné, l'homme-serpent tituba en arrière, se ressaisit mais se prit le pied dans une racine et tomba en arrière, son arme s'échappa de sa poigne. Haletant, il tourna un regard horrifié vers la lame qui filait vers son ventre.

Itachi essuya sa lame dans le feuilles morte, s'éloignant du cadavre. Il se calma, reprit sa respiration. Maintenant tout allait bien ; le combat était finit et il était encore en vie. Quelque chose passa sur sa botte et il fit un bond en apercevant les reptiles qui serpentaient autour de lui. Son visage se muta en une grimace, il poussa un cri d'horreur et partit loin de leur atteinte.

Une fois sortit de la forêt, il respira l'air frais et regarda la position du soleil dans le ciel. Il allait être quatre heures. Itachi se tourna vers la gauche et prit lentement la direction du Q. G. de l'Akatsuki, en courant, il y serait dans deux heures mais après le dur combat, il préférait y aller en trainant un peu, quitte à arriver juste à temps pour le dîner.

Le feu dans son bras gauche ne cessait d'augmenter et Itachi sentit de nouveau un liquide chaud couler dans sa main et releva son bras gauche pour examiner la plaie, retirant précautionneusement son gants déchiré. L'entaille était profonde et même si le sang n'avait pas beaucoup coulé au début, à présent que son bras n'avait plus autant de mouvements à faire il s'écoulait en de minces trait rouges vers son poignet.

\- Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

Il retira sa botte droite, déchira le bas de son pantalon, remit sa botte a son pied et entreprit de bander son bras du mieux qu'il put, n'étant pas droitier. Jurant une nouvelle fois, il accéléra le pas vers le chemin du retour ; il trainerait une autre fois...

* * *

_Oui, Itachi est très hum... poétique x)_  
_Bon on est d'accord, c'est la première fois que j'écris un combat ^.^'_  
_Heu... impressions ? ^.^_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Tueur à Gages  
**

**Chapitre 2  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)

**Genre :**OOC/UA/Romance/Lemon/Lime/Action**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Voila la suite ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à redire à nouveau... Vous avez trouvé l'exécution d'Orochimaru comment ? :D Tout en espérant que la suite vous plaise ^^  


* * *

Quand il franchit la porte coulissante du repère, Itachi était à bout de forces et crasseux. Sa tunique était soit trouée, soit tachée de boue sur plusieurs endroit. Il entra dans la buanderie, se déshabilla pour se retrouver en boxer, pris une autre tunique propre et l'enfila,. Passant devant le lavabo, il recoiffa ses cheveux sur sa nuque et entreprit de retirer mouiller un peu son bras bandé pour essuyant d'enlever le peu de sang qui s'échappait encore du bandage, remit son long gant noir en tirant dessus pour le faire monter le plus haut possible puis il quitta la pièce.

A cette heure-ci, Pein n'était plus dans son bureau, il devait être avec les autres dans le grand séjour. Itachi franchit les portes et scruta la pièce. Deidara était encore en plein débat avec son Sensei et Hidan récitait sa prière dans un coins de la salle. Kakuzu devait sûrement faire les comptes des caisses de l'organisation dans sa chambre. Dès qu'il eut finit sa prière, Hidan se jeta sur le sofa à côté d'Itachi.

\- Helloooow, mon poulet ! La chasse a été bonne ?

Itachi hocha la tête pendant que le masochiste se relevait, passant derrière le canapé où le blond et roux débattaient :

\- Sauf votre respect, Sasori-sensei, l'art est une explosion.

\- L'art est immortel, point !

\- Non, intervint Hidan. L'art est une explosion immortelle !

\- Pas du tout ! s'exclamèrent les partenaire en se tournant vers le jashinniste qui hocha les épaules.

\- Bah, au moins, vous êtes d'accord sur ça ! sourit Hidan en allant prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque commune.

Le brun sourit devant l'intervention du masochiste. Il tourna la tête et vu que Pein était absent. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Hidan.

\- Il est pas là, le boss ?

Deidara tourna vers lui un regard haineux :

\- Non, il est dans la chambre de Konan.

Le blond sembla s'énerver encore plus en voyant qu'Itachi n'en avait rien à faire. Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Sasori intervint.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Il est partit pour Konoha ce matin avec Konan. Il avait une affaire urgente à régler là-bas. Il doit essayer de kidnapper le blondinet qui traine avec ton frère.

Itachi leva un sourcil. Pour que Pein se déplace en personne, il fallait que les ninjas de Konoha réussissent à percer le secret de l'Akatsuki. Même s'il n'avait plus de liens avec son frère depuis qu'il avait tué leurs parents et la moitié de leur clan, Itachi éprouvait quand même du respect pour celui-ci pour l'affronter à chaque fois comme un véritable adversaire, même s'il n'était pas de taille.

\- Pourquoi il veut le blondinet ? demanda l'Uchiwa.

\- Pour que notre blonde ait un petit copain avec qui jouer, plaisanta Hidan.

Deidara darda sur lui un regard colérique qui suffit à calmer l'hyperactif. Même si les membres de l'organisation avaient quelques liens entre eux, il existait cependant des mésententes : Hidan emmerdait tout le monde ; Deidara avait la rage envers Itachi et ne pouvait pas supporter Konan qu'il ignorait constamment et Kakuzu soulait tout le monde avec ses affaires d'argent. A ça venait s'ajouter encore Hidan qui le traitait de capitaliste et tout cela mettait le bordel dans toute l'organisation jusque tard dans la nuit.

Évidemment, les querelles se passaient toujours en l'absence de Pein qui était le seul – avec Sasori et Kisame – a garder la tête froide dans tout ce bordel mais plus encore, c'était lui qui y mettait un terme. Personne ne voulait avoir le boss à dos, et c'était justifié.

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent et Pein et Konan pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Tout de suite, Pein leva un sourcil en apercevant Itachi qui se tenait le bras gauche. Intrigué il s'avança vers lui et lui prit doucement la main dans la sienne, sous le regard jaloux du blond.

\- Pourquoi tu te tiens le bras ? Tu es blessé ?

\- C'est une égratignure.

Pein ne le cru pas et, indifférent au regard pesant du blond, retira le long bandage, faisant grimacer Itachi de douleur. Pein leva un peu plus haut l'avant-bras pâle, désignant la longue plaie toujours ouverte.

\- Un égratignure ? répéta-t-il. Tu te moque de moi ?

Itachi essaya de se dégager mais Pein lui prit délicatement l'autre main, le forçant à se lever du sofa.

\- Tu peux enlever cette loque ; c'est un nid à microbes. Viens dans ma chambre, je vais te désinfecter ça.

Pour ponctuer ses mots, il entraina Itachi hors de la salle, dans les couloir menant à la chambre du boss. Une fois qu'il furent sortis, Deidara se lave, prit une lampe en terre cuite et la jeta rageusement contre le mur où elle se brisa en mille morceaux puis il quitta lui aussi la salle en claquant la porte.

Hidan siffla.

\- Sasori, aide-moi à ranger ça, si Kaku tombe dessus, on est foutu.

Le roux se leva silencieusement et l'aida à ramasser les morceaux de la lampe brisée puis partit dans la cuisine préparer le repas. 

* * *

_Bon promis, prochain chapitre : melon._  
_Okay, on dit lemon... Mais je préfère le melon ;)_  
_Sinon... reviews ?  
_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Tueur à Gages  
**

**Chapitre 3  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)

**Genre :**OOC/UA/Romance/Action/Lemon/Lime**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Enfin la suite mes camarades ! Et aussi le p'tit lemon pour la route, j'espère (comme toujours) que aurez une agréable lecture ^^ Enjoy ! :)

* * *

\- Montre, ordonna le roux en retirant ce qui avait été un bandage provisoire.

\- Ça va, t'inquiète...

Réponse complétement contredite par son avant bras écarlate. Le roux soupira et appuya sur les épaules d'Itachi pour qu'il s'assoit sur le lit puis alla dans la pièce adjointe chercher un linge propre, du désinfectant et un rouleau de bandage. Quand il passa le linge alcoolisé sur le bras d'Itachi, le brun se dégagea vivement.

\- Je t'ai dit que ça va aller...

Le roux ne pas répondit et lui saisit fortement l'avant bras et posa la compresse sur la plaie, malgré Itachi qui de dandinait silencieusement en grimaçant comme un enfant. Pein eut néanmoins un léger ricanement devant les mimiques de son amant.

\- Ça pique, hein ?

\- Hn...

\- Tu n'es pas très bavard, ce soir.

\- Cet enfoiré a faillit m'avoir, répondit Iachi. J'ai eu de la chance qu'il se casse la gueule au dernier moment.

Il savait que Pein l'écoutait attentivement même s'il semblait absorbé par le bandage qu'il confectionnait. Une fois le pansement achevé, il fit un nœud et tira dessus pour vérifier sa solidité après quoi il repartit ranger le linge taché pendant qu'Itachi pliait et dépliait le bras pour faire circuler le sang.

S'asseyant plus confortablement sur le lit, il retira bottes, jambières et gants et déposa son sabre contre le lit. Il tira sa lame du fourreau, s'assit en tailleur et entreprit d'en aiguiser la lame pendant que le roux revenait et se déshabillait pour se coucher. Itachi s'étonna.

\- Tu vas te coucher ?

\- J'ai mangé en route, avec Konan.

Itachi hocha la tête et il retourna à sa tâche. Le bruit de la lame lissée par la pierre calmait le brun.

Ses mains bougeaient toutes seules alors que son esprit divaguait. Pein posa une main sur la sienne et Itachi revint sur terre. Il remit la lame dans son fourreau, rangea ses affaires et commença à se déshabiller à son tour quand il sentit les mains du roux glisser sous son haut, l'aidant à le retirer. Pein se pencha alors sur le brun, obligeant celui-ci à s'allonger sur le lit. Le roux s'assit à califourchon et l'immobilisa fermement en saisissant ses poignets pour les retenir au-dessus du brun qu'il désirait tant.

Itachi se laissait faire. C'était une habitude maintenant. Non pas qu'il s'en lassait, mais à force les gestes se faisaient mécaniquement, semblables à des chorégraphies répétées encore et encore. C'est pourquoi le chef de l'Akatsuki fut surpris quand le brun enserra de ses jambes fines les hanches musclées de son amant. De même, il lui agrippa le cou et l'attira brusquement dans un baiser passionné. Malgré l'audace dont le brun faisait part, l'autre se délectait qu'il prenne pour une fois les devants.

Avec souplesse, Pein se dégagea de l'emprise de son amant qui se redressa sur ses coudes, une expression ébahie sur le visage. Alors, le roux le retourna et se rassit sur lui, parsemant son corps de baisers brûlants pendant que sa main gauche se glissait sous le torse du brun, jouant avec ses muscles alors que l'autre tentait de déboucler la ceinture. La tâche était dure, Itachi étant couché sur le ventre. Celui-ci se redressa en gloussant.

\- Eh, tu fais quoi ? demanda Pein alors que l'autre se levait.

\- Je t'aide, gloussa le brun en débouclant sa ceinture, laissant tomber son pantalon noir, se retrouvant uniquement en boxer.

\- Ça te fais rire ?

Le brun hocha la tête en souriant. Il jouait avec le feu mais le roux semblait être à son aise. Tant qu'il n'était pas de mauvaise humeur, Itachi pouvait toujours le provoquer un petit peu. Poussant le jeu encore plus loin, il écarta les bras en restant sur place, souriant provoquement.

\- Allez, viens ! Je t'attend...

A la fois frustré et amusé, Pein scruta les yeux du brun. Il les voyait pétillants, malicieux, un regard qu'il avait très rarement vu chez Itachi. De plus, son arrogance habituelle était teintée d'une touche d'impétuosité qui fit monter encore plus le désir du roux. Il lui semblait que le pression qui se faisait dans son bas-ventre allait le faire exploser. C'est pourquoi il usa de toutes la force de ses jambes pour bondir hors du lit et plaquer le brun contre la commode la plus proche de la grande chambre.

Tout en s'attaquant au cou de l'autre, il passa ses main entre ses jambes pour les lui écarter, remontant et descendant sur les cuisses pâles dénudées, allant même jusqu'à glisser une main dans le caleçon d'Itachi pour y taquiner son membre durcit par le plaisir. Alors qu'il se sentait presque fondre sous ses caresses et ses baisers fiévreux, Itachi se crispa quand le chef de l'Akatsuki lui saisit l'arrière des cuisses pour le soulever et le déposer sur la commode.

Le roux alla même jusqu'à entrer dans son jeu ; il se plaça entre les cuisses ouvertes du brun, lui saisit fermement les hanches et commença à onduler contre lui, frottant leur membre dressés l'un contre l'autre. Itachi, qui avait passé ses mains derrière le cou de son amant, rejeta la tête en arrière dans un gémissement de plaisir et entra lui aussi dans la danse sauvage du roux qui se pencha encore pour lui dévorer les lèvres.

\- Pein... souffla le brun entre deux baisers.

Le roux était satisfait de l'effet qu'il lui produisait mais lui aussi n'en pouvait plus. Il retira rapidement son caleçon ainsi que celui d'Itachi. Celui-ci s'allongea sur la commode et enserra de nouveau la puissante taille du chef de l'Akatsuki avec ses longues jambes pâle. Il planta un regard lourd de sens dans celui de Pein qui leva un sourcil.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je te prépare ?

\- Non, souffla l'Uchiwa, son visage rougit par le désir.

Il serra plus fort les hanches de son amant qui n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour entrer en lui, se frayant un chemin dans son intimité. Le brun se crispa sous la douleur et il agrippa vivement les rebords de la commode, son arrogance lui interdisant de pleurer. Peu à peu, la douleur reflua et Pein commença à bouger très lentement, prenant un rythme millénaire pour qu'Itachi s'habitue à sa présence en lui.

Puis, à un moment, Itachi se mit lui aussi à bouger vers son amant, donnant plus de poussée aux vas-et-viens de Pein qui augmenta la cadence. Ses coups de reins se faisant plus rapprochés, il saisit fermement les cuisses du brun qui cria lorsqu'il toucha sa prostate et posa ses jambes blanches tendues à la verticale contre le torse de Pein. Haletants, les deux hommes bougeaient au même rythme et la chambre fut emplie de leur râles alors que tout leur corps était parcouru de délicieux frissons d'extase.

Le besoin de se libérer se faisait plus urgent pour les deux et leur plaisir ne cessait de croitre aux mouvement de Pein qui toucha plusieurs fois encore la prostate du brun qui continuait de crier et qui se mit à se tortiller, se sentant proche de la jouissance. Soupirs, gémissements, et cris de plaisirs se mêlaient chez les deux hommes ne faisant plus qu'un. Bientôt, l'extase fut à son summum et les deux amants se libérèrent dans un même cri de plaisir.

Quand il eut assez de force pour se redresser, Pein décolla son torse de celui d'Itachi et les deux hommes se regardèrent. Les pommettes rougies par l'excitation, les yeux voilés par les vestiges de l'orgasme encore présent dans leurs corps et la fine pellicule de sueur sur leur peau ; ils étaient semblables à la luxure elle-même.

Itachi essaya de se relever mais ses jambes étaient en coton et il du se retenir au cou de Pein pour ne pas tomber.

\- Tu n'es plus aussi téméraire que tout à l'heure, lui fit remarquer le roux avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Puis les deux hommes rejoignirent le lit et se couchèrent. La pièce fut maintenant seulement emplie de leur respiration quand Itachi éteignit la lumière et s'allongea sur le côté contre son amant. Mais il ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Comment le pouvait-il avec le comportement étrange de Pein qui s'amuser à jouer avec ses cheveux, chose qu'il ne le faisait jamais auparavant ? Après un long moment, il succomba enfin au sommeil... avant que son ventre se mette à gargouiller.

Avec un juron il se releva et enfila ses affaires à la vas-vite avant de quitter la chambre sans un mot de plus. Refaisant le même chemin en sens inverse, il se traina jusqu'aux cuisines où il trouva Sasori en train de surveiller une poêle. Autour de la table étaient assis Hidan, Deidara, Kakuzu qui refaisait ses comptes et Konan qui jouait avec une grenouille en papier qu'elle venait de finir. Itachi prit un chaise et s'assit a califourchon dessus, le torse appuyé contre le dossier. Hidan se leva immédiatement et lui saisit son bras bandé.

\- Aïe ! Lâche-moi !

\- Elle est pas si grande que ça, ta plaie ?

\- Si, cet enfoiré m'a taillé tout l'avant-bras. Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as viré, Sasori, il était vraiment dangereux.

Deidara s'immicia dans la conversation, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

\- Ouais, c'est dommage qu'il t'aie fais bobo. T'as pleuré dans les bras du boss ?

\- Non, j'y ais fait autre chose, figure-toi, répliqua Itachi sur le même ton.

Hidan siffla pour rompre la tension qui venait juste de s'installer. Il décida de changer de sujet...

\- T'as fait gaffe à ses mouvements ? C'est ce que Pein nous à tous enseigné, il y a toujours une faiblesse dedans, personnellement je ne l'ai jamais fait et je commence à le regretter...

\- Oui mais ce n'était pas facile, il bougeait bien, quand même.

Sans se retourner, Sasori commenta :

\- Orochimaru avait un excellant jeu de jambes, donc il pouvait manier son sabre avec aisance et tranquillité. Je me demande comment tu as réussit à le tuer.

\- Eh bien, j'y ai pas fait gaffe d'abord, mais quand il donnait un coup de botte, il avait tendance à trop s'appuyer sur sa hanche.

\- Hm. Mais tu as fait comment ?

\- Je l'ai fait reculé en terrain accidenté. Mais il était vachement doué, il a en a mis du temps avant de se casser la gueule !

\- Hm. Pas mal.

Deidara se pencha sur la table.

\- Dommage qu'il t'ai pas abîmé ta sale gueule d'ange au passage.

Cette fois-ci Hidan craqua : il se releva brusquement, les bras tendus vers le ciel.

\- Jashin-sama pourquoi il faut toujours qu'ils s'engueulent pour des histoires de cul !

Tout le monde se tut pendant qu'il faisait son cirque. Il n'était pas rare qu'Hidan exprime l'opinion générale de façon à bien mettre en avantage les tensions qui régnaient. Même si tout le monde connaissait le froid qu'il y avait entre Itachi et Deidara, tout le monde se taisait ; on en parlait pas... Mais là...

Hidan continuait son manège.

\- T'es quand même un enfoiré, Deidara, je suis désolé mais c'est vrai ! Tu clames haut et fort que tu es bien avec le marionnettiste mais dès que le boss s'approche trop de notre grand brun, tu tape une crise de jalousie ! Merde, moi j'en ai ma claque de ces histoires de ménages ! Est-ce qu'Itachi t'emmerde parce que tu es avec notre deuxième beau gosse de la bande – à part moi et Kaku ?

Le rouquin et Kakuzu ouvrirent la bouche pour répliquer mais le masochiste n'avait pas finit.

\- Non, il le fait pas, et pourtant, il est encore avec lui ! Alors tu le laisses tranquille, il te répond pas et on peut passer notre temps à faire autre chose qu'a vous empêcher de vous sauter dessus !

\- Je te permet pas de me parler comme ça ! cria le blond. Tu ne sais rien alors va te faire foutre !

\- Je sais rien ; c'est possible, mais moi au moins je n'étale pas ma merde partout !

Hidan laissa un ses paroles flotter un moment dans l'air pendant que tout le monde se taisait. Une fois qu'il fut sur que le blond avait comprit, il se tourna vers Sasori.

\- Bon, c'est quand qu'on mange ? J'ai faim moi !

\- T'as toujours faim ! lança Itachi en retrouvant le sourire d'un coup.

\- Ouais mais j'ai bien bossé aujourd'hui !

\- Tu parles, intervint Deidara, t'as rien fait d'autre qu'essayer de me couper les cheveux avec tes ciseaux !

\- Et j'ai réussit ! s'exclama Hidan en sortant une poignée de mèches blondes d'un pan de sa cape tout en riant aux éclats.

Deidara passa la main dans ses cheveux et remarqua qu'en effet ils étaient plus court sur le côté droit.

\- Salaud ! Comment t'as fait, je t'ai même pas vu !

\- Il l'a fait pendant que tu dormais, déclara Sasori en commençant à mettre la table.

\- Vous étiez tous au courant ?

Kakuzu, Hidan et Sasori sourirent en même temps, répondant à la question du blond qui mit aussitôt les poings sur ses fines hanches.

\- C'est une conspiration ! Rend-les moi !

\- Tu vas en faire quoi ?

Le blond ne répondit faisant éclater de rire Itachi. Contre toute attente, le blond eut un sourire gêné.

\- Eh, tu ressemble à Pein, comme ça !

Deidara haussa un sourcil.

\- Les poings sur les hanches et le regard fixe, expliqua Itachi en souriant. On dirait la tête de Pein quand on a fait une gaffe.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Ouais, attends, je te montre ce que ça donne quand c'est moi la victime, généralement ! fit le jashinniste.

Il se mit sur la pointe des pied, se mit les cheveux en pétard, les poings sur les hanches et bomba le torse, provocant des éclats de rire tout autour de la table :

\- C'est moi Pein et j'ai une très très grosse voix !

\- Et une très très grosse main pour t'arracher la tête si tu continue, lança Pein en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Les rires cessèrent immédiatement et les autres retournèrent à leurs occupations. Hidan se recoiffa en faisant un sourire innocent dont il avait le secret.

\- Eyh, je rigolais !

\- Moi pas, fit le chef de l'Akatsuki en lui frappant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Aïeuh...

\- J'aurais besoin de vous demain.

\- Pour quoi ? demanda Itachi en se tournant vers le roux.

\- Mission. Itachi tu pars avec Kisame pour Konoha et tu me ramène le petit blondinet. De ton côté Deidara, tu vas chercher le Kasekage de Suna avec Sasori. Comme toujours vous avez vos ordres de missions dans vos chambre avec les indications.

\- Et nous ? s'enquit le Hidan.

\- Vous restez ici en attendant.

\- Bon, déclara Itachi en s'étirant. Je vais faire mon sac. On part quand ?

\- Demain au crépuscule.

Itachi fit un signe de tête et quitta la cuisine à la recherche de son compagnon. En se tournant pour fermer la porte, il remarqua que le blond le fixait intensément. L'Uchiwa cligna des yeux et arpenta les couloirs.

* * *

_Bon chapitre beaucoup plus long que les autres, ça se voit que c'est un copier-collé ^.^_  
_Des impressions ?_  
_Je prends ;)_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Tueur à Gages  
**

**Chapitre 4  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)

**Genre :**OOC/UA/Romance/Lemon/Lime/Action**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Et voila la suite ! Je dois avouer que je m'amuse bien à redécouvrir cette fiction que j'avais écrite il y a déja... ben 2 ans et que je n'avais pas relut depuis ^^ Je crois que c'est aussi la plus longue que j'ai écrite a ce jour mais bon, perso je la trouve bien ^^. Bonne lecture pour ce 4ème chapitre ! Enjoy :)

* * *

\- C'est rare que tu mette l'uniforme, héhé, railla Kisame en voyant Itachi sortir de sa chambre en se drapant de la grande cape noire.

\- Silence, esclave, au boulot, contra le brun en souriant.

Ils traversèrent le couloir et se rendirent à la sortie Sud de repère en s'échangeant d'autres boutades tout en vérifiant leur équipement et leurs sacs. Itachi se retourna violemment en sentant une main lui frapper l'arrière du crâne. Il attrapa le bras et le tordit brusquement.

\- AH ! LACHE-MOI ! cria Deidara en se tortillant pour se dégager.

Sasori arriva alors et soupira bruyamment.

\- SASORI-SENSEI ! couina le blond en se tournant vers lui avec un regard suppliant.

\- Non. C'est bien fait pour toi, tu te débrouille tout seul, lâcha le roux en poursuivant son chemin.

\- Super, moi qui rêvais depuis un moment de te casser le bras ! railla Itachi en resserrant sa prise.

Kisame ricana et posa sa main sur l'épaule fine du brun qui relâcha brusquement le blond qui reprit son appui contre le mur. Les deux coéquipiers partirent dans la même direction que Sasori avant eux sans prêter plus d'attention au blond qui fulminait en les suivant à une distance raisonnable.

Kisame se retourna vers lui.

\- Il avait l'air pressé, Sasori.

Le blond acquiesça.

\- Oui. Il a trouvé encore un nouveau poison et a hâte de le tester.

Itachi se mit à marcher à l'envers et regarda Deidara.

\- Pour quel effet, cette fois ?

\- Il pense que ce poison pourra être plus utile que ses poudres. Il en a imbibé tous ses poignards.

Itachi hocha la tête et se retourna. Sasori avait une façon étrange de combattre. Il lançait une sorte de poudre brune d'origine inconnu qui aveuglait momentanément ses victimes. Une seule fois Itachi avait pu constater les effets de cette poudre et il en avait été écœuré. Les victime s'écroulaient à terre et se relevaient plus tard, et obéissaient à chaque ordres du roux, telles des marionnettes se retournant même contre leur amis, causant leur perte. Mais la poudre étant trop dispersive, il avait apparemment trouvé un autre moyen de parvenir à ses fins.

\- Je voudrais pas être là pour voire ça, grimaça Itachi.

\- Moi non plus mais bon, on s'y ferra. Un jour, ajouta-t-il.

\- Ouais. Un jour, répéta le brun en souriant.

\- Et toi, Deidy, quoi de nouveau dans tes explosifs ?

Deidara haussa les épaules.

\- Ben rien depuis les grenades aveuglantes. Mais je bosse sur un truc qui va tout éclater.

\- Non, tu es en train de te fabriquer un cerveau ? ricana Itachi.

\- Si tu veux, je sors une grenade et je te la fourre dans le...

\- DEIDARA ! cria Sasori du bout du couloir. Arrête ta poésie et ramène-toi !

Kisame et Itachi rirent de l'interruption. Le blond se pinça les lèvres et accéléra la pas, faisant tinter les explosif présents dans son sac. Kisame eut alors une idée et courut rattraper Sasori en criant :

\- Eh, Saso' !

Le roux se retourna vers lui. Kisame se mit à sa hauteur et franchit la porte et avec lui.

\- Si tu ramène le blondinet avant que moi je ramène ma cible, je me prosternerait devant toi en déclarant que l'art est immortel. Tu tentes ?

Le roux se fendit d'un sourire, toujours prêt à relever un défi.

\- Et comment que je tente ! fit-il en serrant la main de Kisame.

Itachi arriva à ce moment, suivit de Deidara.

\- Et nous, on compte pour quoi ?

\- Ben vous faites votre vie le temps qu'on ramène nos cibles, sourit Kisame. Si Pein vous vois sans nous, on est foutu. Allez, bonne soirée !

Et Kisame partit dans la forêt, sa grande lame sur son épaule. Sasori partit à l'opposé d'un pas assuré.

\- Eh ben, soupira Itachi en s'asseyant dos contre un arbre. J'espère qu'ils vont pas tarder.

Deidara grogna d'approbation en faisant de grand cercle avec son bras pour en évacuer la douleur. C'est qu'il n'y allait pas mollo, l'Uchiwa ! Après quelques étirements, le blond s'assit à l'opposé d'Itachi et sortit un calepin et des crayons et se mit à dessiner. A première vue, on aurait put croire qu'il dessinait le paysage à la gauche d'Itachi mais une personne bien avisée aurait pu voir que le regard du dessinateur avait tendance à se poser souvent sur le brun assoupit.

Soudain, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Deidara posa son calepin.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Tais-toi et écoute !

Des bruits de pas et des chuchotements se firent entendre. Deidara sourit.

\- Sasori-sensei, vous êtes déjà là ?

Pour toute réponse les bruit cessèrent et un kunaï se planta vivement dans le flanc du blond qui cria autant de surprise que de douleur. Itachi bondit et lança un de ses couteaux dans le vide derrière lui.

C'est alors que des silhouettes se dessinèrent et parmi elles, Itachi reconnut d'uniforme de Konoha. Ils étaient à un dizaine de mètres d'eux dans la lisière de la forêt mais ne voyants pas, ils avaient tirés à l'aveuglette. Le brun n'attendit pas qu'ils réagissent et saisit vivement le blond blessé par le bras, le trainant vers l'entrée ouest, loin des ninjas qui avaient bondis dans la clairière.

\- Putain, tu me fais mal, s'exclama le blond en se tenant le flanc.

\- Tais-toi, souffla Itachi. Je te retirerais le kunai quand on sera loin d'eux sinon tu ferras une hémorragie. Bon, je te laisse, je m'occupe d'eux, sois sage.

\- J'ai pas quatre ans, connard ! Et je fais quoi si ils me trouvent ?

\- Eh ben, tu reste bien sagement là-dedans, s'exclama le brun en le poussant dans des buissons.

Tombant à la renverse, Deidara maudit intérieurement Itachi en se rattrapant sur les fesses. Expulsant l'air de ses poumons sous le choc pour ne pas crier, le blond se traîna contre un arbre et plaqua ses mains sur sa plaie pour empêcher le sang de couler, n'ayant rien d'autre pour soigner sa blessure.

\- C'est la dernière fois que je laisse Sasori se barrer avec la trousse de secours ! murmura le blond.

Autour de lui, plusieurs personnes couraient en criant, surement à la recherche d'Itachi. En plus de le maudire, Deidara se mit à espérer que le brun reviendrait vite.

* * *

_Heu, bon on fait mieux je sais U.U mais je vais me rattraper x)_  
_Qui sait, peut-être que le blond et Itachi vont se rapprocher..._  
_Ou pas x)_  
_Reviews... ?_  
_Biz, Lovy-San._


	6. Chapitre 5

**Tueur à Gages  
**

**Chapitre 5  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)

**Genre :**OOC/UA/Romance/Lemon/Lime/Action**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Tadam ! Désolé d'avoir coupé l'action, je vous envoie la suite ! :) Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Face à face. Le visage impassible du blond semblait indiquer quelque chose mais quoi ? Il voulut ouvrir la bouche mais Itachi lui plaqua la main dessus, le contraignant à garder le silence alors qu'une présence s'approchait des fourrés. Après avoir semé les autres ninjas, Itachi était revenu aussi vite que possible, bondissant dans les fourrés ou Deidara était caché.

Le brun resta immobile sur le blond, ramassa un léger caillou, retira l'élastique de ses cheveux et le laça autour de ses doigts pour en faire un lance-pierre improvisé.

Avec précision, il banda son arme de fortune et la relâcha d'un coup. Le minuscule projectile fila dans la nuit et s'écrasa plusieurs mètres plus loin, attirant la présence avec lui.

De nouveau seuls, Itachi rattacha ses cheveux et se leva de sur Deidara. Il remit son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea silencieusement vers le repère sans un regard en arrière. Le blond se leva aussi mais il poussa un cri avant de s'effondrer contre l'arbre, se tenant le flanc droit. Itachi se retourna et voyant le visage pâle du blond courut le rejoindre. Repoussant les mains du flanc blessé, il remarqua qu'elles étaient écarlates. Itachi remarqua alors le kunaï toujours planté dans la chaire et en empoigna la garde.

\- Non ! Lâche moi ! Je veux pas de ton aide ! gémit Deidara en planqua une main sur le torse de l'Uchiwa pour le repousser.

Irrité devant la réaction du blond, le brun ignora la fait qu'il était blessé et gifla magistralement le blond dont la tête partit sur le côté. Surpris, Deidara n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche alors qu'Itachi retirait d'un coup le petit couteau. Le blessé ouvrit la bouche pendant que son cri de douleur se bloquait dans sa gorge et se débattit quand Itachi plaqua ses mains pour arrêter le saignement.

\- Lâche-moi connard ! J'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! Laisse-moi seul sale enflure ! cracha-t-il à son sauveur qui faisait la sourde oreille.

\- Surement pas, grogna Itachi en déchirant sa propre cape en lambeaux avec un de ses couteaux. Pein me fera la peau si je te laisse comme ça et je suis encore trop jeune pour crever. C'est pas pour toi que je le fait, cru-t-il bon de le rappeler au blond qui le regardait d'un air effarouché.

Deidara ne dit plus rien, se contentant de gémir quand Itachi lui banda la plaie en serrant bien pour empêcher le sang de couler. Puis le brun se releva de nouveau, rangea son couteau dans sa botte et tendit une main au blessé qui la saisit après un instant d'hésitation. Se pliant sous la douleur, Deidara serait tombé si Itachi n'avait pas passé son bras sous ses aisselles, le soutenant.

\- Lâche-moi... grogna le blond.

\- A tes ordres, Monsieur-Je-Rale-Tout-Le-Temps ! répliqua Itachi, piqué au vif par l'ingratitude du blessé vis-à-vis de lui.

A ces mots, le brun le lâcha et Deidara s'écroula lamentablement sur le ventre par terre en poussant un cri de douleur.

L'Uchiwa s'agenouilla devant lui.

\- C'est bon ? T'as fini ta crise connerie ? Tu va me laisser te porter ? Dans ton état même une vieille mémé aveugle, avec de l'arthrose et sans aucun sens de l'orientation arriverais plus vite au repère !

Deidara serra les dents autant de rage que de douleur et ne broncha plus quand il sentit de nouveau Itachi le soulever et le déposer sur son dos.

\- C'est pas possible d'avoir un tel amour propre ! commenta Itachi pendant que le blond lui entourait la taille avec ses jambes pour ne pas lâcher. Je te jure que si ça ne tenait qu'a moi, tu serrais encore avec ton kunaï dans les côtes et moi, je me serais taillé depuis belle lurette !

Le blond rengaina sa fierté et se laissa porter. Quand Itachi enjamba une branche, le mouvement fit gémir Deidara de douleur et le blessé enfouit sa tête dans le cou du brun, resserrant sa prise sur le torse d'Itachi qui ne tarda pas à faire une pause. Il n'était pas habitué à porter une telle charge sur le dos.

\- Essaie de pas crever sur mon dos, on arrive bientôt ! souffla le brun en se remettant en marche.

\- Je te laisserais pas ce plaisir... grimaça Deidara alors qu'un nouveau lancement atteignait sa blessure, le coupant.

\- Arrête de parler, andouille ! Tu n'arrange pas ton état comme ça.

Malgré la réticence qu'il éprouvait envers Deidara, Itachi ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état. Même si mettre leur querelles de côté n'était pas chose aisée, il devait le faire par nécessité.

L'Akatsuki était basée sur l'entre-aide des membres et c'est ce qui faisait leur force. Et puis même, Pein n'aurait jamais accepté que qui que soit dans l'organisation soit abandonné blessé dans la forêt.

L'entrée du repère n'était plus très loin et Itachi l'atteignit assez vite. Actionnant le levier avec sa jambe gauche pour ne pas gêner son blessé, il fit face à la falaise devant lui. Un pan de roche glissa et Itachi pénétra dans l'antre. Immédiatement il se dirigea vers le salon. Il ouvrit les portes doubles avec un magistral coup de pied et sous le regard médusé des habitants du lieu, déposa son fardeau sur le canapé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'exclama Hidan en bondissant de son siège.

\- Regarde-moi ça ! enchaina Kakuzu en apercevant leurs vêtements troués et déchirés. Eh ben ma pauvre Konan, je te plains ! Tu vas galérer pour la couture !

\- A mon avis on peu carrément en refaire d'autre, intervint la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

\- Mais tu sais combien ça va nous coûter ?

Pendant qu'ils se disputaient pour savoir si oui ou non les uniformes devaient être refaits ou remplacés, Hidan était partit chercher des bandages et du désinfectant. Deidara était toujours allongé, les yeux fermés pour calmer la douleur qui lui déchirait le flanc.

Itachi enleva délicatement le bandage provisoire pendant que le Jashinniste enduisait un linge du produit antiseptique.

\- 'Tention princesse, ça va piquer, prévint l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

\- Quand je serais guérit tu sera la première personne que j'étriperais, siffla Deidara avant qu' Itachi lui applique le gant pour nettoyer la plaie. Ahhhhh !

\- C'est bon ! C'est fini ! le rassura Konan qui s'était débarrassée de Kakuzu.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand Hidan le fit asseoir pour qu'Itachi lui enroule le corps de bandages. Une fois la tache achevée, Itachi se frotta les mains et Hidan alla dans la pièce adjacente ramener le linge et les produits et les bandes dans lesquelles il se prit les pieds et trébucha par terre en jurant. Contrairement au blond qui exprimait ouvertement son amusement, Itachi essaya de rester calme et aida le masochiste à se relever.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce tout ce boucan ? demanda Pein en entrant dans la grande salle.

Ce fut Konan qui répondit avant tout le monde.

\- Itachi est revenu avec Deidara blessé.

Le roux scruta la pièce et remarqua vite quelques absences.

\- Où sont Sasori et Kisame ?

Itachi revient de la remise avec Hidan. Épuisé, il s'écroula dans un fauteuil libre.

\- Ils ont fait un pari à la con. Ils se sont donnés six jours pour ramener la tête de leurs cibles. Seul, précisa-t-il.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! hurla Pein. Qui est à l'origine de ce pari idiot ?!

Personne ne s'opposait à Pein surtout quand il était en colère alors avant qu'il n'explose Deidara se redressa en position assise en grimaçant de douleur.

\- C'est Kisame. Sasori s'est sentit vexé comme toujours et a accepté.

On aurait entendu une mouche voler tant le silence était oppressant. Tout le monde retenait son souffle dans l'attente où le leadeur de l'Akatsuki allait laisser libre cour à sa colère. La position d'Itachi lui interdisait encore plus qu'aux autres d'essayer de calmer le roux qui avait plaqué une main sur son front et serrait son poing droit. Immobile. Dans ces excès de rage, il pouvait détruire tout autour de lui. Au pire, il détruisait toute la pièce comme la dernière fois ; au mieux, il cassait quelque chose et retournait dans son appartement en n'oubliant surtout pas de casser toute les portes sur son passage.

Or, cette fois. Il paraissait las des agissement de ses présumés « assassins professionnels » . Itachi regarda autour de lui. Tandis que Pein devenait rouge de fureur, Hidan avait enfoncés ses doigts dans le dossier du fauteuil où Itachi était assis ; Konan jouait nerveusement avec sa fleur en papier ; Deidara enroulait et déroulait une mèches de ses cheveux lâchés en regardant le sol et Kakuzu restait debout, aussi immobile que Pein qui explosa alors :

\- Non mais vous vous regardez des fois ? Je vous ordonne d'aller tuer vos cibles et vous vous lancez dans des paris à la con qui blessent vos camarades ! C'est la fois de trop ! Je divise vos salaires de ce mois-ci par trois ! Et Sasori et Kisame vont m'entendre cette fois !

Alors qu'il était prêt à partir, Itachi se leva.

\- Pein ?

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Des ninjas de Konoha trainent autour du repère. J'en ai éloigné un quand Deidara était blessé mais j'en ai repéré une demi-douzaine vers l'entrée Ouest.

Le roux sembla se oublier sa colère et se retourna vers le brun.

\- Je suppose que ton frère est parmit eux ?

Itachi pinça ses lèvres mais répondit néanmoins.

\- Oui.

\- Alors débrouille-toi pour les entrainer loin d'ici. Emmène Deidara à sa chambre et viens me voir ce soir.

Itachi hocha la tête pour toute réponse.

Le roux quitta la pièce glaciale sans toutefois oublier de donner un coup de poing assez puissant pour faire sortir une des doubles portes de ses gonds. Elle tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sec tandis que le leadeur de l'Akatsuki rejoignait son bureau.

Le silence était toujours présent dans la pièce. Même s'ils étaient habitués aux punitions accompagnant souvent les crises de Pein, jamais celui-ci n'avait autant divisé leur salaire : il devait être à bout...

Quand Itachi s'étira, faisant craquer son dos, Hidan fit de même et se dirigea d'un pas énergétique vers la cuisine.

\- Il est fou. On dirait que rien ne s'est bien passé pour lui, remarqua Konan. Quoique c'est vrai qu'on s'y habitue, à force.

\- Bon qui qui veut une bière ? lança Hidan de la cuisine.

\- Moi, fit Itachi en allant le rejoindre.

\- Tu m'en apporte une s'il te plait ? demanda Deidara.

\- Hm.

Itachi ouvrit le frigo et se servit. Revenant au salon, il en tendit une au blond et ouvrit la sienne. Hidan brandit soudain sa bouteille.

\- Aux crises de notre chef adoré ! Non ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Il sourit, haussa les épaules et vida la sienne d'un trait avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Je le comprendrais jamais, commenta Kakuzu, encore sous le coup de l'annonce de Pein qui divisait leur salaire par _trois_.

\- Rassure-toi, personne ne le comprend, ici, s'exclama Itachi en riant.

Il posa sa bouteille vide, souleva le blond qui s'était endormit avant-même d'avoir bu la sienne et alla le raccompagner dans sa chambre.

* * *

_J'aime bien Hidan barjot x)_  
_Le prochain chapitre heu... je l'appellerais bien "Révélation" ^^_  
_Vala ^^ Des remarques ?  
_


	7. Chapitre 6

**Tueur à Gages  
**

**Chapitre 6  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)

**Genre :**OOC/UA/Romance/Lemon/Lime/Action**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Tadam ! Je vous ai manqué ? Comment ça non ? Allez, je vous envoie la suite mes choupinous :D Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ses bras étant occupés du corps endormi de Deidara, Itachi se campa sur sa jambe droite et envoya un puissant coup de pied pour ouvrir la porte.

\- Oh ! C'est quoi ce boucan ? s'exclama Hidan en sortant de la chambre d'à côté. Quelle discrétion ! On dirais un mammouth géant bourré !

\- Moi au moins je sais être discret quand il le faut. Tiens, aide-moi, on va le coucher.

Hidan leva un sourcil puis entra dans la chambre du blond. Fidèle à celui-ci, elle était bondée d'explosifs en tout genre posés sur des étagères. Sur le bureau d'à côté étaient empilés les uns sur les autres des dizaines de livres traitant de l'art mélangés à ceux qui indiquaient comment créer une bombe avec le strict minimum.

Sans être bordélique, la chambre était surchargée d'outils divers aux usages peu connu. Le seul meuble « soft » était le lit du blond. Un simple lit deux places aux draps beiges. Itachi déposa Deidara sur le lit et Hidan lui enleva ses chaussures après quoi ils le recouvrirent de la couverture et quittèrent la pièce silencieuse pour retourner au salon.

Itachi était épuisé, le blond n'était pas léger et cela se ressentait encore dans son dos ! Mais pire que tout, il était irrité de ne pas avoir de missions ! Du moins, il s'amuserait un peu avec le masochiste à éloigner les ninjas rôdeurs, mais après qu'est-ce qu'il s'ennuierait !

\- Je sais pas comment tu fais, fit Hidan, sortant le brun de ses réflexions.

\- De quoi ?

\- Pour le supporter des fois, le blondinet. J'ai pas ta patience moi, il y a des moments où j'ai envie de le tarter !

\- Moi aussi, je te rassure. Difficile de croire qu'on était des meilleurs amis au début, hein ?

\- Ouais, sourit Hidan. N'empêche pauvre Deidara, tout ça, ça à commencé à cause de Pein !

Itachi se retourna. La chambre du boss était loin, aucun risque d'être entendu... Hidan, lui s'en foutait royalement et continuait son speech.

\- Quand Pein en a fait son amant, ça pouvait encore aller. Mais quand il l'a lâché pour toi, ça a un foutu un de ces bordel !

\- A ton avis, c'est quoi ? De la jalousie ?

\- De quoi ? Ce qu'il éprouve pour toi... disons que... je crois avoir mon idée là-dessus. Juste pour savoir : toi ça te ferais quoi si Pein te lâchait aussi pour un autre d'entre nous ?

Itachi sourit devant l'air hébété de l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

\- Je m'en fiche. Je ne l'aime pas. Il fait ce qu'il veut, moi j'en profite juste.

\- Faites gaffes ! cria Kakuzu à leur intention.

Passant entre eux, le grand brun fila dans l'entrée du salon, la nouvelle porte sur le bras.

\- T'a déjà acheté une nouvelle porte ? s'étonna Hidan. Ou tu l'a volée ?

\- Ouais, je revient de Castoninja*. T'es con ou quoi ? Évidemment que je l'ai volée ! Avec nos salaires divisés par 3, ce serait la ruine si on devait chaque fois racheter des portes !

Le jashinniste hocha la tête et avant d'entrer dans le salon, il s'excusa et retourna en arrière vers les chambres. Itachi le regarda partir. Décidément, celui-là, il avait l'air d'en savoir plus que tout le monde...

* * *

Le masochiste s'arrêta devant une porte et frappa. Au bout d'un moment, un faible grognement lui parvint et il entra. Deidara était allongé sur le dos, le regard vers le ciel. Hidan tira une chaise du bureau et s'assit a califourchon dessus, appuyant son torse contre le dossier.

\- Je savais que tu dormais pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Hidan ?

Le masochiste fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Disons... que je souhaite juste mettre au point deux trois truc avec toi...

\- C'est pas le moment.

Hidan leva les mains devant lui en grimaçant.

\- C'est _jamais_ le moment avec toi. Maintenant que t'es cloué au lit et que tu ne te défile pas, c'est le bon moment !

Deidara leva la main et repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui lui pendait devant le visage. Se soulevant avec les coudes, il se mit en position assise, le dos contre le montant du lit.

\- Je t'écoute, soupira-t-il.

\- Bien ! Alors pour commencer : je sais tout.

Le blond chercha dans les yeux améthystes une trace de moquerie. Mais l'air sérieux du jashinniste lui indiqua qu'il ne bluffait pas.

\- Très bien joué quand même. Au début j'étais comme tous les autres, tu joue vraiment bien...

Deidara se sentit mal à l'aise et se frotta le bras nerveusement.

\- Avoue que c'est pas après Itachi que tu en as. C'est après Pein.

\- N'importe quoi ! Je...

\- Mais arrête de mentir ! le coupa Hidan en se penchant en avant. Tu es jaloux, oui. Mais de Pein. Tu es jaloux de lui parce que c'est LUI qui est avec Itachi, je me trompe ? Et tu rêve d'être à sa place ! Reconnait-le, Deidy ! C'est d'Itachi que tu es amoureux, pas de Pein !

Le blond ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Cet enfoiré de masochiste avait vu juste.

\- Comment... comment tu as su ?

L'homme aux cheveux argentés sourit et se frotta les mains, ravi qu'on s'intéresse à lui.

\- Avoue qu'il faut être vraiment con ou aveugle pour ne pas voire comment tu le regarde. Oh ! Au début je pensais vraiment que tu le haïssais ! Mais quand il te tourne le dos, ton regard change immédiatement.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu ?

\- Parce que, tu ne vois pas dans quel état tu le mets ! Rappelle-toi avant, on était les trois meilleurs potes ! Pour lui, tu resté un ami mais à cause de ta haine, il ne sait plus quoi penser.

Le blond se redressa.

\- Mais pas du tout ! Il en a rien à faire !

\- Arrête tes bêtises ! T'es vraiment blond, toi !Itachi Uchiwa n'admet pas ses faiblesses ! Il croit que ton amitié envers lui s'est changé en une haine indéfinissable ! C'est mon ami aussi, alors tu arrêtes tes conneries et tu vas lui parler !

Deidara rougit. Comment le plus timbré de l'organisation – après Tobi bien sur – avait pu voir aussi clairement en lui ? Il marmonna une réponse négative. Jamais il ne pourrait aller voir Itachi pour se faire pardonner...

\- Bon, très bien, fit Hidan en se levant. Tu sais quoi, si tu ne vas pas le voir pour tout lui expliquer, _moi_ j'irai le voir mais pour une autre raison. Et ne t'étonne pas des conséquences. Parce que là, tu risque vraiment de chialer.

Le blond resta un moment interdit. La bouche sèche, il regardait son ami debout, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en signe de détermination. Deidara cru comprendre quelque chose.

\- Tu... ferrais ça pour moi ?

\- Non, sourit malicieusement Hidan. Je ferrais ça pour _moi_.

Il laissa ses paroles emplies de double-sens flotter un moment dans la pièce et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte pour sortir.

\- Tu sais, Deidy... tu n'es pas le seul à connaitre un amour qui te ronge de l'intérieur parce que cette personne ne fais pas plus que ça attention à toi. Je te donne trois jours mais sache que si tu n'y vas pas, moi, je n'oserais pas à y aller.

Puis il quitta la pièce, laissant le blond s'interroger sur ses dernières paroles.

* * *

* Castoninja : marque déposée, pas touche, tout droits réservés xD

* * *

_Whaaa (baille) Et un chapitre de plus ^o^_

_C'était mon chapitre "Révélation" lol_

_Personnellement, j'aime bien aussi quand Hidan est sérieux._

_Quoique ridicule c'est pas mal non plus x)_

_Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ? ^^_


	8. Chapitre 7

**Tueur à Gages  
**

**Chapitre 7  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)

**Genre :**OOC/UA/Romance/Lemon/Lime/Action**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Et voila la suite ^^ je pense avoir bientôt

* * *

\- 'TACHI !

Hidan tambourina encore à la porte du brun.

\- 'TACHI !

\- Merde ! cria le brun en réponse.

Avec un long chapelet de jurons, l'Uchiwa quitta son lit qu'il avait rejoint tard dans la nuit. Il enfila un boxer à la va-vite et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre devant Hidan, qui souriait de toutes ses dents comme un enfant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda le brun d'une voix endormie.

\- Whaa, sexy... commenta l'argenté en voyant sa tenue.

\- Ta gueule ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répéta-t-il, agacé.

\- Pein veut qu'on s'prépare, il nous donne un délai de deux jours pour éloigner la vermine.

\- Hm. Avec toi ?

\- Ben ouais.

\- Et Kakuzu ?

\- Occupé à aller voler une nouvelle porte pour le salon.

\- Mais il a posé l'autre hier !

\- Maintenant il prévoit. Comme ça si Pein pète encore la porte, on en aura une autre, fit Hidan en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Le brun soupira.

\- Je m'habille et j'arrive.

Sans attendre de réponse, il referma la porte et traina les pieds dans sa salle de bain.

Se tenant à l'aide d'une main dans l'encadrement de la porte, il se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de douche sans retenir un long bâillement.

Hidan, lui trottina vers le salon se vautrer dans un fauteuil. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait eu cette conversation avec Deidara mais le blond ne trouvait pas les mots ni le courage pour aller voir de brun. Malgré la menace d'Hidan, il s'était rendu à l'évidence que le brun était vraiment rancunier. Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait et il s'était laissé convaincre qu'il devait tourner la page.

Hidan, toujours vautré dans son fauteuil écoutait la dispute qui venait de la cuisine. Sasori était rentré hier avec la tête de sa victime et était directement partit dans la chambre du blond. Hidan soupira en les entendant se gueuler l'un sur l'autre, toujours pour leur vision de l'art. Il était évident que le marionnettiste avait un léger faible pour le blond. Il n'y avait que Deidara qui avait les yeux fermés. Tout le monde connaissait sa relation avec le roux, semblable à celle de Pein et Itachi. A une chose près : Sasori ne se servait pas de Deidara seulement pour assouvir ses désirs. Mais ça, la blond ne s'en rendait pas compte et dans son égoïsme, il blessait Itachi mais aussi le rouquin.

Tout ça dépassait la conception d'Hidan. Lui il ne tournait pas autour du pot.

\- Eh, ça va ? fit la voix de Zetsu qui rentrait.

Le jashinniste se sursauta et se retourna vivement. Ce type lui foutait les jetons !

Comme Itachi et Pein, on ne connaissait pas grand-chose de son passé avant qu'il n'entre dans l'organisation. Hidan savait juste que c'était un dealer et un gros schizophrène. Zetsu avait une énorme connaissance des plantes et était le « médecin » de l'Akatsuki mais aussi un ennemi spécial. Il fabriquait lui-même ses poisons l'aide de plante étranges et créait même sa propre drogue qu'il revendait à prix d'or pour le plus grand bonheur de Kakuzu qui l'accompagnait souvent négocier.

Malgré ses occupations, personne ne savait pourquoi il se peignait le corps, un côté blanc et l'autre noir. Hidan s'en foutait un peu, de toute façon il le trouvait déjà fou alors qu'il se peigne le corps ou non ne changeait pas grand chose pour le jashinniste.

\- T'es sur que ça va ?

\- Mais ouais, pourquoi ? s'étonna Hidan.

L'homme aux cheveux verts sourit.

\- Je te trouve vachement silencieux...

\- Ah ! Très drôle, tu vois, là ? Je me tords de rire ! ironisa Hidan en se levant. Bouffon ! lança-t-il en filant vers la cuisine laissant le botaniste rire tout seul.

\- Je te dis que l'explosion est le plus beau des arts ! criait le blond.

\- Tsss, l'art reste et demeure ! Il est immortel, tout comme mes marionnettes !

\- T'es sourd je te dis que c'est une explosion !

Hidan se mit entre les deux.

\- Meuh non ! Je vous l'ai dis ! C'est une explosion immortelle !

\- Toi ta gueule, lancèrent en même temps les compagnons.

Hidan était mort de rire ! Les rares fois où ils étaient d'accord, c'était quand ils engueulaient Hidan ! Itachi choisit ce moment pour entrer. Encore un peu endormit, il se boucha les oreilles et gueula par-dessus, essayant de faire taire le couple en vain. Hidan était toujours mort de rire devant les trois en train de se gueuler dessus, quand Konan et Kakuzu se mêlèrent aux gueulantes.

Puis au bout d'un moment, profitant du chaos régnant dans la cuisine du repère, il tira Itachi par le bras.

\- On go ? lui cria-t-il à l'oreille.

Le grand brun hocha la tête et ils prirent un des passages secrets du labyrinthe du repère de l'Akatsuki pour sortir au sommet de la falaise.

\- Ah ! Enfin du calme !

\- Hm. Bon, on fait comment pour les choper ?

Le jashinniste pouffa et s'allongea sous un arbre.

\- J'ai oublié ma faux... Et toi, tu as quoi ?

Itachi fouilla dans les replis de sa cape et en sortit une dizaine de couteaux à lame courbée aussi long que l'avant bras de l'argenté qui siffla d'admiration.

\- Bon on récapitule, t'en as vu combien ?

\- Six. Mais ce sont des mômes. Par contre le ninja aux cheveux gris en bataille les accompagne, fit Itachi en jouant avec le bout de la lame d'un de ses couteaux.

\- On en éloigne trois chacun et on garde le sensei pour la fin ? proposa Hidan en souriant.

Itachi ne put retenir un petit rire.

\- Si Pein nous voyait on serrait mort...

\- Et ça nous faciliterais la tâche ! fit une voix derrière eux.

Itachi se retourna vivement et lança un de ses couteaux qui se planta dans l'arbre, quelque centimètre près de la tête du sensei. Hidan se releva, enleva sa cape de l'Akatsuki et se mit en position, brandissant deux des couteaux d'Itachi.

Malgré le moment critique, Hidan se fendit d'un sourire qui n'échappa pas au grand brun.

\- J'ai l'habitude d'une faux mais il faut bien une première fois à tout, n'est-ce pas, 'Tachi ?

\- A toi l'honneur, fit l'autre en retirant lentement sa cape à son tour.

Comme prévu, les adolescents arrivèrent et se postèrent aux côtés de leur sensei, trois à gauche et trois à droite. Itachi remarqua aussitôt le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille et se redressa, son corps reflétant toute l'arrogance et la fierté des Uchiwa.

\- Comme on se retrouve... fit l'ainé. Hidan ?

\- Hm ?

\- Tu es droitier, je te laisse la droite, moi je prends la gauche.

\- Hors de question, lança le cadet Uchiwa en sortant ses kunaïs. J'ai un compte à régler avec toi !

\- Pfff ! l'ignora Itachi en faisant tourner ses couteaux autour de ses poignets avant de baisser le ton. Entraine-les au sud, loin de l'entrée, moi je les fait aller à l'est.

\- A vos ordre, chef, fit Hidan en étirant son sourire.

Puis il fonça sur la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, et avec une vitesse prodigieuse, fruit de l'entrainement intensif de Pein, lui taillada le ventre sur toute la longueur et l'assomma d'un revers avec le manche. La jeune fille s'écroula dans ses bras avec un cri et il la hissa sur son dos.

Quand les autres réagirent, il était déjà une centaine de mètres plus loin, fuyant avec son fardeau. Prenant Hidan pour le véritable danger, tous le prirent en charge sauf le sensei aux cheveux gris et le jeune frère d'Itachi.

Le maitre empoigna le jeune et le fit reculer.

\- Vas chercher Sakura, lui ordonna-t-il en sortant un long sabre de son dos.

\- Alors ça, c'est hors de question ! ragea Sasuke en tirant sa propre lame.

Itachi semblait amusé de la situation. Hidan parti avec la jeune blessée, la bande retournerait au village. Pour le moment, le brun devait bluffer pour éloigner son ancien sensei de repère.

\- Alors, Sas'ke, on obéit pas à son cher sensei ? railla-t-il en continuant à faire tourner ses lames. Je voit que tu es revenu avec eux. Tiens, j'ai une petite devinette pour toi, devine a qui appartenait la tête que j'ai ramené avec moi, la semaine dernière ?

\- Ne lui répond pas ! ordonna Kakashi.

\- La tête d'Orochimaru, continua l'ainé Uchiwa.

\- Menteur ! cria le jeune brun.

\- Hm, si tu me laissait t'emmener au repère tu la verrais de tes propres yeux, Pein à du la conserver...

\- Arrête, tu me dégoutes ! Viens te battre, sale ordure !

Itachi fit un tour sur lui-même et lança un de ses couteaux qui se planta avec une précision mortelle dans la cuisse droite de son jeune frère. Pendant que celui-ci se rattrapait à un arbre, Itachi se remit en position, sortant encore un autre poignard qu'il fit tournoyer à nouveau dans ses mains.

\- On n'apprend pas le respect envers les ainés, à Konoha ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas, et retira rageusement la lame. Le sensei aux cheveux argentés dû percevoir le danger que représentait Itachi car il se positionna devant son élève.

\- Sasuke, retourne avec les autres !

\- Hors de question !

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis !

Les lèvres du jeune Uchiwa se pincèrent mais il se résigna et partit aussi vite qu'il le pus avec sa jambe blessée, plantant le couteau de son frère avec rage dans le pauvre arbre qui se trouvait près de lui.

Avec un adversaire de moins, Itachi sourit encore plus et fit mine d'avancer vers Kakashi. La lame du sensei fusa mais ne trouva que du vide ; Itachi s'était retourné et courait vers l'est.

Le ninja copieur le prit en chasse aussitôt et la course poursuite démarra. Itachi connaissait la forêt par cœur pour y avoir joué avec Deidara et Hidan lors de ses débuts dans l'Akatsuki alors qu'il avait dix-sept ans. Le terrain quoique accidenté ne lui faisait plus peur depuis longtemps. Il filait aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait entre les arbres qui devenaient de plus en plus resserrés au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient au cœur de la forêt. Il évita de justesse un vieux chêne qui le fit déraper dans la terre sèche, se ressaisit et contourna un vieil arbre.

Pendant un long moment, il joua dans le labyrinthe que formait les tronc des vieux arbres avant d'en repérer un plus haut que les autre. Voyant qu'il y avait de la distance entre lui et son courseur, il entreprit de grimper dans l'arbre le plus haut possible. Son dos lui faisait mal et ses mains était rougies du contact des écorces qui lui les lui blessaient.

Et le jeu reprit : Itachi passait d'arbre en arbre, bondissant de branches en branches, s'amusant malgré tout de la situation. Le ninja copieur était loin derrière lui, délaissé par un terrain dont il ignorait tout. Cherchant un moyen de grimper dans un arbre, il perdait du temps et Itachi finit par le perdre définitivement.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure, totalement essoufflé de sa "promenade", Itachi revint au repère par l'entré ouest, seul. Kakuzu hurla une nouvelle fois en apercevant son uniforme déchiré par les branches des arbres. Alors qu'il s'écroulait dans un des fauteuil pour un repos amplement mérité, deux doigts virent claquer devant son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux. Hidan était là, un sourire gravé sur le visage comme toujours.

\- Hm, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il remarqua une inquiétude profonde dans les yeux améthystes et commença lui aussi à s'inquieter pour son vis-à-vis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Heu, viens avec moi.

Voyant les yeux implorant du Jashinniste, le brun grogna et se leva et Hidan lui tira la manche pour l'entrainer dans sa chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait comme connerie ?

\- Mais rien ! se défendit vivement Hidan. Enfin, presque...

Il eut un sourire gêné qui au lieu de rassurer l'Uchiwa, l'inquiéta plus qu'autre chose. Néanmoins, il ne dit rien et le laissa entrainer.

* * *

_Bon, un chapitre de plus !Il est vachement long en plus O.O_

_(comparés à ceux que je fais d'habitude...)_

_J'en profite pour en poster plein parce qu'après, je pars en vacances !_

_Mais qu'a (encore) fait Hidan comme bétise ?_

_La suite, dans le prochain chapitre ;)_

_Des impressions ? :D_


	9. Chapitre 8

**Tueur à Gages  
**

**Chapitre 8  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)

**Genre :**OOC/UA/Romance/Lemon/Lime/Action**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Voici la suite tant attendu ^^ je sais je vais très vite mais bon, rien n'est baclé ! Bonne lecture, enjoy ! :D

* * *

L'argenté ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, le poussa à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière lui. Lorsqu'il aperçut une petite chose rose enroulé dans la cape noire au nuages rouges bordés de blancs, sa mâchoire inférieure sembla se décrocher.

\- C'est quoi ça ?!

\- Ça s'appelle un gamin, monsieur Uchiwa, railla Hidan en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Itachi regarda le petit corps gigoter sur le lit, bavant sur les draps rouges.

\- Mais... tu l'a trouvé ou ?

\- A mon retour, après avoir cassé trois ou quatre bras, je me suis tiré et j'ai fais un long détour. J'étais en train de courir quand j'ai entendu un truc brailler. Le môme était abandonné au pied d'un arbre, je pouvais pas le laisser... il a l'air d'avoir deux ans à peine.

\- Tiens donc, je ne savais pas que tu avais un instant maternel*, se moqua Itachi, surpris du geste du masochiste.

\- C'est ça, rigole ! En attendant je ne sais pas quoi en faire, il dira quoi, Pein, si il le voit ?

Itachi ne savait pas du tout. Toujours étonné du geste de son ami, il n'avait pensé à ce que dirais le chef de l'organisation.

\- Je devine que tu ne lui en a pas parlé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ben... non, il serait bien capable de l'y ramener, dans la forêt. Et je lui ai donné un nom, en plus !

Itachi lui demanda quel nom il avait choisit pour la chose rose qui gesticulait sur le lit.

\- Akei.

Le brun soupira. Décidément, il aurait un long, très long rapport à faire à son chef. Avec un nouveau soupir il sortit de la chambre, se dirigeant vers le bureau de Pein.

\- Eh, 'Tachi ? l'appela Hidan avant qu'il ne sorte.

\- Quoi ? fit l'Uchiwa en s'arrêtant dans le couloir.

L'argenté prit une grande inspiration.

\- Est-ce que Deidara t'a parlé ?

Itachi fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?

\- Non. Pourquoi ?

\- Non, rien, rougit le jashinniste avant de fermer sa porte, laissant le brun seul dans le couloir avec ses réflexions.

* * *

Pein leva enfin la tête de la tonne de papier sur son bureau.

\- Un bébé ? Pourquoi il a ramené un môme ici ?

Il indiqua son front de son majeur.

\- Il n'y a pas écrit "chef de garderie", ici !

Itachi soupira, il s'était attendu à une remarque de ce genre venant de son patron.

\- Ben, donne-moi un crayon et je l'écris.

Pein sourit. Itachi était une des rares personne, comme Hidan à ne pas hésiter à lui rentrer dedans et il devait l'avouer, c'était une qualité qu'il appréciait chez le beau brun. Mais cette affaire pourrais avoir des conséquences. Si Pein avait recruté Hidan, Deidara et Itachi à l'âge de quinze ans, il n'avait pas pris en charge d'enfant.

\- Abandonnez-le.

Itachi faillit s'étouffer avec le peu de salive qu'il avait dans la bouche.

\- Tu blague, là ?!

\- Je suis sérieux, Itachi. Je ne vais pas me mettre à ramasser tous les mômes abandonnés.

Le brun se frotta les yeux de sa main.

\- Je te demande de n'en garder qu'un ! C'est sur qu'on ne va pas se transformer en crèche, à moins que tu n'ai une brusque envie de devenir un saint !

Le roux serra la mâchoire à l'allusion.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Itachi. Il y a des choses que je n'accepte pas, même venant de toi.

Le brun se renfrogna. Par une nuit de folie, il avait assassiné toute sa famille, tous ses frères et sœurs - sauf Sasuke. Le matin, il s'était réveillé avec du sang sur les doigts et la mémoire en moins. Il ne se souvenait que de peu de chose : il s'appelait Itachi et avait, d'après le massacre autour de lui, décimé un clan entier à l'âge de quinze ans. Le souvenir de son réveil hantait encore le jeune homme qui ne se remettait toujours pas d'avoir tué autant d'enfants, lui qui les adorait à l'époque.

Serrant le poings sous le bureau par manque d'argument, il tenta sa dernière chance.

\- Pein, on peu pas le laisser. Tu sais pourquoi je suis contre de l'abandonner, il mourra et je ne veux pas avoir de mort innocente sur la tronche. Je tue les gens de sang-froid, okay ; mais pas les enfants. Je ferrais tout ce que tu voudra, et tu le sais.

Après un long moment de silence pesant, le chef de l'Akatsuki soupira encore et céda.

\- Bien. Mais c'est à toi de l'élever.

\- QUOI ? s'exclama Itachi.

\- Tu veux le garder en vie ?

Le brun hocha la tête.

\- Alors tu t'en occupe. Quand il sera grand je prendrais la relève pour le former. Autre chose ? demanda Pein en retournant à ses papiers.

\- Non. Merci.

Et le brun quitta le bureau en lâchant un immense chapelet de juron qui aurait même rendu Hidan fou.

* * *

\- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Je m'en remettrait pas !

Hidan était à deux doigts de se rouler par terre tant la vu de l'Uchiwa avec l'enfant dans ses bras le faisait rire.

En effet, le brun qui avait un visage impassible, commença à s'énerver quand l'enfant lui glissa ses petits doigts dans ses narines.

\- Mais arrête ! cria le brun en repoussant la main du petit avec sa main droite. Tu rigole mais ça fait mal ! se défendit le brun, accentuant encore plus la crise de rire de son ami.

\- MORTEL ! Itachi avec un gosse dans les bras ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

\- Arrête de rire !

\- Je... peux... pas ! hoqueta l'argenté en manquant de s'étrangler. Tu verrais ta tête c'est... hoc ! trop drôle !

Le brun soupira et remit l'enfant dans le petit lit à barreau, le couvrit et sortit, entrainant avec lui l'homme qui avait interrompu la précieuse sieste de l'enfant.

Hidan se laissa entrainer hors de la chambre du brun, sans faire disparaitre le sourire niai de son beau visage.

\- Je suis étonné que Pein t'ai laissé le garder.

\- Hm.

Voyant que le brun lui tournait le dos pour aller dans la grande salle, l'argenté eut un pincement au cœur. Rien de plus cruel que de se faire ignorer de la personne qu'on aime. De plus, l'orgueil du jeune homme se trouvait blessé d'être ignoré de la sorte.

_ Mais peut-être plus pour longtemps_, pensa-t-il.

Geste désespéré ou preuve d'un amour trop longtemps caché ? Hidan sentit son cœur battre la chamade alors qu'il allait un commettre un de ces geste qui changent tout : dans une tentative peut-être trop brutale pour arrêter le brun, il lui tira violemment la cape en arrière et le plaqua contre le mur du couloir. Alors qu'Itachi ouvrait la bouche pour jurer contre l'argenté, celui-ci se redressa sur la pointe des pied pour compenser l'écart de taille entre lui et le grand brun et posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de l'Uchiwa. Fermant les yeux pour en apprécier le doux contact, Hidan les rouvrit néanmoins rapidement avant de se retourner pour partir.

Se remettant du baiser, le brun attrapa vivement le poignet de l'argenté avant que celui-ci ne lui file entre les doigts. La bouche ouverte, aucun son n'en sortait parce qu'il ne savait que dire. Il essaya de déceler une quelconque moquerie dans le regard de l'argenté, la douceur de ses lèvres fines encore présente sur les siennes. Hidan, à moitié retourné, baissa la tête alors que les yeux noir cherchaient ses yeux améthystes. Il avait déclenché quelque chose d'alors inconnu chez le brun dont le ventre se serrait de la fuite du regard mauve. Sensation étrange pour quelqu'un qui découvre pour la première fois un intérêt autre que le sexe et la bagarre pour un autre homme.

Itachi sentait le pouls vif de l'argenté entre ses doigts et ne s'interrogeait plus sur la signification de ce baiser volé. Le poignet prisonnier de sa main était un délicieux contraste : fort pour manier les lourdes armes comme la faux, il n'en restait pas moins délicats et doux sous le toucher du brun.

Le silence s'intensifia dans le couloir vide. Les deux hommes restaient immobiles, l'un cherchant ses mots tout en s'interrogeant sur des sensations jamais ressenties, l'autre fermant ses yeux violets dans la crainte d'être repoussé.

* * *

_Héhéhé sadisme ou pas, fin du chapitre ;)_

_Et merci encore à LadyShadow22 pour le prénom du pitit garçon._

_Euh, Ui, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de leur caser un enfant x)_

_Mais c'est la dernière fois, promis !_


	10. Chapitre 9

**Tueur à Gages  
**

**Chapitre 9  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)

**Genre :**OOC/UA/Romance/Lemon/Lime/Action**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Désolé encore d'avoir coupé là où il fallait pas mais c'était nécessaire pour la suite. Soit dit en passant, ce chapitre fait surtout penser à gros gag, c'est vraiment de l'humour à l'état pur, mais il est bien aussi ^^

* * *

C'est ce moment là que choisit notre bien-aimé Akei pour pleurer et ainsi déranger Itachi qui avait enfin trouvé quelque chose à dire. Au lieu de ça, il lâcha la main d'Hidan, s'excusa et alla dans sa chambre calmer Akei.

\- Tu sais que tu me soule, grogna le brun en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras. Je peux rien faire sans que tu me dérange ! J'espère que tu vas grandir vite, au moins !

Mais l'esprit d'un petit enfant d'à peine deux ans ne comprend pas les mêmes choses qu'un adulte et Akei se mit à pleurer encore plus.

-... Mais merde, je t'ai dis quoi ? Bon allez, calme-toi !

Et notre petit garçon s'endormit... huit heures plus tard après avoir réveillé la moitié de l'organisation et fait s'envoler la chance à Itachi de parler à Hidan.

* * *

Le lendemain, Itachi se rendit dans le salon avec Akei tout sourire, contrastant avec les cernes prononcées de son tuteur. Toujours l'enfant dans les bras, il s'assit dans un fauteuil et s'assoupit, aussitôt réveillé par le bambin qui jouait sur ses genoux, gazouillant des paroles incompréhensibles mêlées au quelques mots dont un qui n'échappa pas à l'oreille d'Itachi.

\- Mama.

\- Hein ?! Non, pas Maman, mais alors là surtout pas !

\- A qui tu parles, fit Deidara en entrant accompagné d'Hidan.

\- A la chose qui m'a empêché de dormir toute la nuit.

Deidara acquiesça en s'installant en face du brun, lui aussi avait entendu parlé de l'enfant qu'Hidan avait ramené. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, il regarda l'enfant s'agiter sur les genoux d'Itachi.

\- Mama ! répéta l'enfant, causant un fou rire de la part d'Hidan et de Deidara.

\- Non, pas mama ! A la limite papa, si tu veux, mais pas mama ! C'est pas moi !

L'enfant ouvrit de grands yeux et se tourna vers Deidara.

\- Mama !

Ce fut au tour d'Itachi de pouffer.

\- Nan, ça c'est... euh... Tonton Deidei.

Le blond ouvrit grand les yeux tandis qu'Hidan était plié de rire dans son fauteuil.

\- Tonton Deidei ? répéta le blond. Non mais ça s'arrange pas, toi !

\- C'est un bébé, bailla Itachi. Tu le voit prononcer Deidara à son âge ? Il est trop petit.

\- TONTON DEIDEI HA ! HA! HA ! riait toujours Hidan. Surtout toi, alors là ! Pauvre gamin, tu va le faire exploser à chaque fois qu'il fera une connerie. Tonton, Deidei ! Mais ça c'est trop fort !

Piqué au vif, Deidara se leva et quitta la pièce sans un mot, avec néanmoins l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvre. Hidan se ressaisit et s'assit convenablement dans le fauteuil, le regard rivé sur Itachi qui s'était de nouveau assoupit, laissant Akei jouer à tirer sur ses petites chaussettes. La vision était amusante pour le jashinniste. Vu comme ça, Itachi n'avait pas du tout l'air du tueur à gages tant recherché, du moins, pas avec un bébé sur les genoux.

Dans le calme de la pièce uniquement troublé par les gazouillements d'Akei, Hidan pouvait observer à loisir le beau brun qui le hantait. Malgré ses cernes plus prononcées que d'habitude à cause de sa nuit blanche, l'argenté le trouvait tout de même beau et, s'il comprenait les sentiments de Deidara envers Itachi pour partager les mêmes, il ne comprenait pas la réaction du blond.

Comment pouvait-on faire souffrir la personne que l'on aime ? Contrairement à Deidara, Hidan s'était rapproché du brun avec ses histoire drôles et son vaste sens de l'humour, créant ainsi une complicité entre les deux hommes. Même si son action d'hier avait été irréfléchie, Hidan avait vu une lueur dans le regard du brun. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais aperçut dans ces yeux si sombres mais tellement envoutants...

Akei se remit à pleurer et le brun se réveilla en sursaut. Frottant ses yeux avec une main, il soupira et s'apprêta à se lever.

\- 'Tachi, je m'en occupe si tu veux, va te coucher, fit Hidan en se levant.

Le brun leva des yeux épuisés vers lui.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Mais ouais ! Viens voir Tonton 'Dan, répondit Hidan en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras. Allez, va dormir. De toute façon, Pein ne te donnera pas de missions tout de suite, Kisame n'est pas encore rentré et ça se voit que tu n'est pas en forme.

\- Merci beaucoup, dit Itachi en se levant. Et, Hidan ?

\- Hm, quoi ?

\- Je pourrais te parler, tout à l'heure ?

Les joues de l'argenté se tintèrent d'un jolie couleur vermeil et il se détourna pour le cacher.

\- Bien sur. Allez, repose-toi bien.

\- Hm. Et bon courage avec le gosse ! lança Itachi en quittant le salon;

\- T'inquiète ! Je vais lui présenter tout le monde !

Le brun sourit et, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, repartit vers son lit pour un repos plus que mérité.

* * *

\- Et là, le monsieur avec le masque sur la tête, c'est Papi Kuzu.

\- Comment ça _Papi_ ? s'exclama Kakuzu, levant la tête de son livre.

\- Ben t'es pas tout jeune, t'a quel, âge, cinquante piges ? demanda Hidan en s'asseyant sur le divan, entre Deidara et Sasori, et en mettant Akei sur ses genoux.

\- Après tout ce temps à travailler ensemble, tu ne sait toujours pas que j'ai 38 ans ?

Hidan grimaça et répliqua de plus belle.

\- Mais il y a déja deux oncle, moi et Deidy, il faut bien qu'il y ai un papi !

\- Hidan, arrête tes conneries, il s'en fout, le môme !

Le jashinniste haussa les épaules et continua la présentation en désignant Sasori du doigt.

\- Et ça, c'est... euh... Tatie Saso !

\- QUOI ? Non mais tu ne vas vraiment pas bien toi ! Et de toute façon, je ne veux pas faire partie de ta famille bizarre !

Hidan se redressa, manquant de faire tomber Akei qui était occuper à essayer de parler à Deidara mais l'enfant n'articulait pas trop, et ne blond ne comprit rien du tout.

\- Mais c'est pas des bétises ! C'est un enfant, comme ça il sait qu'il à une famille sur qui compter !

\- Hidan, tu me fais peur, sourit Sasori. Et je te signale que ça tiens pas la route ton truc !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je suis plus âgé de Kakuzu, je te rappelle.

\- Ah ouais c'est vrai ! Bon je vais tout recommencer...

\- NON ! s'exclamèrent le roux, Deidara et Kakuzu en même temps.

Hidan sourit, posa l'enfant à ses pieds pour qu'il joue tranquillement et prit un bout de papier.

\- Tu fais quoi ? demanda le blond.

\- Je dessine l'arbre généalogique de l'Akatsuki !

\- Oh mon dieu... soupira Sasori en retournant à sa maquette. Deidara, lui, pouffa et retourna à son livre.

Après une vingtaine de minutes où les trois hommes purent apprécier le silence d'Hidan, l'argenté brandit fièrement son morceau de papier.

\- Alors ?

\- Hm... fit Deidara. Comment dire...

\- T'a oublié Kisame et Zetsu, remarqua Kakuzu en retournant à son compte budgétaire.

Hidan reconsidéra son chef d'oeuvre et s'exclama d'un coup.

\- Ben, Kisame, c'est le poisson rouge de Akei, et Zetsu... sa plante d'intérieur.

Sasori eut du mal à retenir un sourire et Deidara ricana, bien que plongé dans son bouquin.

\- Ça fait un peu famille de barge ton truc, non ? rit le blond en changeant de position.

\- Ben on est tous un peu fêlés, n'est-ce pas, sourit Hidan en réponse.

\- Des fois je me demande où j'ai atterrit, déclara Kakuzu. Il y a des jours où je me demande vraiment si je ne me suis pas trompé en m'engageant ici : sérieusement, on ne dirais pas qu'on est une bande de terroristes, surtout avec tes conneries, Hidan.

Sasori s'étira et se figea.

\- Heu, Hidan ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Il est où le môme ?

\- Bah, par terre.

\- Ben non justement.

Hidan se pencha là où Akei s'était tenu juste avant et remarqua l'absence de l'enfant. Il se crispa dans son fauteuil. Itachi allait le tuer.

\- Merde... couina l'argenté en se levant et en cherchant Akei à l'aide de Tonton Deidy et de Papi Kuzu.

Juste après, on entendit un cri de surprise résonner dans le repère.

\- C'est Konan ! s'exclama Kakuzu et tout les hommes coururent vers la source du cri.

* * *

_Où est passé le môme ?_

_Pourquoi Konan à crié ?_

_J'ai adoré ce chapitre, j'ai pensé à vous faire rire avant de repartir dans mon trou pommé U.U_

_Vos impressions ?_


	11. Chaptire 10

**Tueur à Gages  
**

**Chapitre 10  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)

**Genre :**OOC/UA/Romance/Lemon/Lime/Action**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur :** V

* * *

Réveillé par le cri perçant de Konan, Itachi bondit de son lit en entendant du bruit dans le couloir. Malheureusement pour Hidan, le brun ouvrit sa porte sans regarder et l'argenté n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il se retrouvait au sol, des étoiles plein les yeux. Itachi referma sa porte et s'accroupit en vitesse.

\- Merde, j'ai pas fais exprès ! Dis, tu vois combien de doigts ?

\- Oh les petits pious-pious vert... marmonna Hidan en regardant le plafond noir.

\- Oh merde.

Deidara arriva en courant et s'arrêta en voyant Itachi accroupit avec la tête d'Hidan sur les genoux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ?

\- Je l'ai assommé avec ma porte...

\- Outch, tu m'as secoué tout les neurones là... murmura l'argenté en louchant.

\- Pour ça, il faudra déjà en avoir ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Itachi sourit lui aussi, bien que gêné d'avoir assommé l'homme qui lui tenait le plus à coeur et décida de le porter dans ses bras, comme une poupée inanimée.

\- Pourquoi Konan à crié ?

\- Je sais pas, j'allais justement voir avec Sasori. Il est avec toi, Akei ?

\- Hein ? Mais il est avec vous, non ?

Sasori hocha la tête négativement.

\- Oh, non...

Au même moment, la porte de la chambre de Pein s'ouvrit et Konan sortit en peignoir, avec Akei dans les bras. Ses cheveux détrempés démontraient qu'elle était sous la douche quand elle avait surprise par le bambin.

\- Vous pourriez le surveiller un peu mieux, non ?

\- Mais c'est un gosse !

\- Il a deux ans !

\- Mais il parle pas ! Il est en retard pour son age !

\- Je m'en fiche ! Il court très bien en tout cas et comprends beaucoup de choses.

Sasori prit l'enfant dans ses bras en s'excusant et Konan repartit dans la chambre en claquant la porte. L'enfant se mit à gazouiller en sautillant dans les bras son "oncle". Itachi soupira et alla au salon allonger Hidan sur le divan pendant que Deidara s'occupait à son tour du petit monstre, le faisant sauter sur ses genoux.

Itachi appliqua de la glace sur la bosse qui se formait sur le front de son ami qui se remettait lentement du choc.

\- Nan mais on t'a pas appris à regarder avant d'ouvrir ?

\- Hidan, c'est une porte. Je ne voit pas encore à travers les murs...

L'argenté ne répondit rien et se laissa chouchouter, profitant des caresses du brun sur son front, même si elles étaient inconscientes et sans autre but que de faire disparaitre la douleur. Plongé dans un état de bien-aisance, il ferma les yeux et profita de la proximité avec le brun qui hantait ses nuits.

* * *

S'étant assoupit, Hidan se réveilla vite, surprenant Deidara qui était retourné a son livre. Il s'assit, les mains sur les tempes pour calmer un vertiges et regarda autour de lui.

\- Il est où, 'Tachi ?

\- Hein ? Partit coucher le gamin...

L'argenté hocha doucement la tête et se leva en grognant. Il partit dans le couloir sombre et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre d'Itachi. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et se décida à frapper à la porte.

Le brun ouvrit la porte et Hidan lui adressa un "coucou" timide de la main. L'argenté se balança nerveusement d'avant en arrière.

\- Tu... voulait me parler ?

\- Heu ouais. Tu viens, on sort ?

\- Je te suis.

Ils remontèrent le couloir et prirent la première sortie pour quitter le repère. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le bord d'une colline, sous le couvert des arbres. Itachi s'assit en tailleur comme à son habitude et Hidan se mit face à lui.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Itachi se sentit faible et démuni face aux yeux violets qui attendaient ses paroles avec craintes et respect. Devant ces grand yeux, il perdit la voix et c'est avec peine qu'il essaya de reformer un discourt.

\- Tu sais, euh. J'avais jamais pensé ressentir quelque chose comme ça pour toi. C'est vrai, t'es mon meilleur pote et je te respecte vraiment.

Sa gorge se noua et il perdit de nouveau sa voix. _Mais merde !_ pensa-t-il. _Pourquoi c'est toujours quand j'ai quelque chose d'important à dire que je trouve pas mes mots ! Il y a des jours où je ne ressemble vraiment pas à un tueur à gages !_

\- Mais... j'ai jamais eu une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre que Pein et c'est... différent. Je me sens... bien avec toi.

Hidan rougit doucement et Itachi le trouva terriblement mignon. Il attendit une réponse de son ami mais il respecta aussi son silence, sachant qu'il avait peut-être aussi du mal à exprimer ses sentiments. Hidan se contenta juste de prendre timidement la main du brun dans la sienne. Les deux sentirent une douce chaleur se répandre dans leur corps et Itachi se pencha en avant, ne résistant pas à l'envie de gouter une fois de plus aux douces lèvres de l'argenté.

Hidan passa ses bras autour de son cou. Cependant, un frisson lui parcourut l'épine dorsale et il n'avait rien de sexuel ; Hidan connaissait par coeur son 6° sens qui l'informait du danger. Apercevant un reflet argenté dans les fourrés par-dessus l'épaule du brun, il serra vivement Itachi contre lui et roula sur le côté ; un couteau se planta dans l'herbe, juste à l'endroit où ils se tenaient auparavant.

Les deux hommes se relevèrent vivement et un couteau apparut immédiatement dans la main d'Itachi qui se mit en garde. N'étant pas en missions, aucun des deux hommes n'avaient de protections et c'était un miracle qu'Itachi porte ses couteaux sur lui. Il en lança un à Hidan et ils se mirent dos à dos au moment où trois hommes sortaient des fourrés.

\- On fais ça à l'ancienne ? proposa Hidan en jouant avec le long couteau. Je parie que j'en tue deux en trois minutes !

\- Attends, fit Itachi en levant la main. Je connais ces uniformes... c'est des gars de l'autre taré d'Orochimaru !

\- Mais tu l'as tué !

\- Ou c'est de la vengeance, ou c'est qu'ils trouvés quelqu'un d'autre pour les diriger !

\- Hm. Peut-être les deux !

Itachi hocha la tête, espérant que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Fais attention à toi, c'est pas des débutants ces mecs !

\- J'en déduis que tu tiens à moi ?

Itachi sourit et lui frappa la cuisse de sa main libre.

\- Peut-être bien.

Hidan sourit aussi en se mettant en garde.

Lentement et avec coordination, les trois tueurs se mirent en garde, encerclant les agents de la Lune Rouge. Un premier se jeta sur Hidan mais celui-ci anticipa l'attaque : il se fendit et poussa violemment Itachi sur le côté pour lui éviter d'être transpercer. La lame siffla au-dessus de sa tête et il enfonça avec puissance la lame dans le ventre de son attaquant, la remontant d'un coup sec vers les poumons. Le corps inerte s'effondra dans un râle.

De son côté, Itachi faisait face aux deux autres adversaires. Charriant tantôt l'un avec des frappe de pieds et tantôt l'autre avec son couteau avec une précision mortelle. Tourbillonnant au milieu des deux hommes, il exerçait une danse dont chaque pas était une attaque potentiellement mortelle qui repoussait ses attaquants et les empêchaient de le toucher du même coups. Hidan resta un moment fasciné par la façon dont le brun frappait et parait avec une telle grâce dangereuse, ses cheveux noirs attachés se balançant dans les air au moindre de ses mouvements.

Mais les deux tueurs étaient des hommes entrainés pour l'endurance, et c'était le brun qui se fatiguait le plus vite. Étant ambidextre, Hidan changea sa lame de main et profita de l'effet de surprise pour bondir sur le dos d'un homme et le faire tomber à terre. Il roula avec lui mais s'agrippa à ses épaules et le releva. Saisissant ses cheveux, il tira violemment la tête de son adversaire et lui trancha la jugulaire au moment ou Itachi faisait de même.

Le silence revint dans la clairière et Itachi se tourna vers Hidan qui était trempé de sang.

\- C'est pas le miens, t'inquiète pas !

Itachi hocha la tête et s'essuya le front avec sa manche droite, la seule qui n'était pas pleine du liquide écarlate.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un cri d'effroi. Hidan se retourna vivement et aperçut Akei, les yeux exorbités devant la vue de son père adoptif. Le regard de l'enfant passa des cadavres aux mains rouge de sang et à au couteau que tenait encore Itachi dans sa main gauche.

\- Non, Akei, calme-toi, fit Itachi en laissant tomber son arme.

Mais l'enfant recula en pleurant.

\- Akei, je t'en pris !

\- Méchant papa ! cria l'enfant en s'éloignant loin du brun.

Hidan allait intervenir pour calmer l'enfant quand une voix résonna dans le bosquet.

\- Tu as raison, papa est très méchant.

Un homme aux cheveux argentés noués sur la nuque entra dans la clairière.

\- Je te connais, toi ! lança Hidan. T'étais le pote de l'autre zoophile !

\- Orochimaru n'était pas un zoophile ! cria l'homme. Et je n'étais pas son ami !

\- T'étais quoi, alors ? railla Hidan. Son animal de compagnie ?

L'homme serra les dents.

\- J'étais son amant ! Et tu l'as tué !

Hidan siffla.

\- Itachi, je crois que c'est à toi qu'il s'adresse.

\- Sans blague, fit l'Uchiwa en s'essuyant les mains sur son pantalon avant de ramasser lentement son couteau.

Kabuto fit un pas en avant et s'approcha lentement de l'enfant terrifié.

\- Tu m'as pris ce que j'avais de plus cher ! cria-t-il en attrapant violemment le bras de l'enfant tétanisé.

\- Non ! hurla Itachi en s'élançant vers l'homme, comprennant ce qu'il allait faire.

Mais Kabuto brandit Akei devant lui et Itachi se figea dans son mouvement.

**FLASH-BACK**

_Une femme en sang. Il avait un couteau à la main. Tout était sombre. Un homme étendu. Une femme aux cheveux noir brandissant un nourrisson pour qu'il ne la tue pas. Un éclair argenté. Beaucoup de sang sur les mains..._

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

\- Itachi !

La voix était lointaine.

\- Itachi !

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé dans l'herbe, la tête soutenu par Hidan qui tentait de le réveiller.

\- Mon dieu ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Où sont-ils ?

\- Kabuto est parti avec Akei quand tu t'es écroulé. Bon sang, tu es blessé ?

Le brun hocha la tête négativement.

\- Mais que s'est-il passé ? Tu t'es écroulé d'un coup !

\- Les... les démons du passé reviennent...

\- Mais de quoi tu parle ?

Itachi se releva lentement et ramassa son couteau qu'il rangea avec rage. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ces flash dix ans après seulement ?

Pourquoi l'enfant ? Il était innocent. Akei aussi ! Bon sang, il s'était vraiment attaché à ce gosse !

Itachi se tourna vivement vers Hidan.

\- Tu m'as dis qu'il était parti avec lui ?

\- Oui, bien sur...

\- Très bien. On rentre, j'ai des affaires à prendre.

Le brun garda une expressions neutre et fila dans les couloirs du repère d'un pas vif. Hidan le suivit en trottinant derrière lui.

\- Tu vas faire quoi avec ces affaires ?

\- Je vais sauver mon gosse avant qu'il soit trop tard, déclara Itachi avec d'un ton assuré.

\- Pein va nous tuer !

* * *

_ Bon... Pas frapper moi, d'accord ?_

_A part l'enlèvement et tout, je trouve le combat assez bien fais ^^_

_Désolé pour les faux espoirs du melon x)_

_Et aussi pour le chapitre super long mais j'ai trouvé où le couper en fait ^.^_

_J'aime bien l'idée de revanche sur un môme en fait l'idée m'est venue quand j'était au ciné en train de regarde Batman The Dark Rise mais j'ai eu l'idée de le mettre en pratique après avoir vu Expendables 2._

_Je sais, on voit pas du tout le rapprochement entre les deux film et la fic x)_

_Bon, suite et réponse dans le prochain chapitre !_

_Heu sinon ? Vos avis sur ce chapitre ? ^.^_


	12. Chapitre 11

**Tueur à Gages  
**

**Chapitre 11  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)

**Genre :**OOC/UA/Romance/Lemon/Lime/Action**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Hellow ! Il ne me reste plus que... 5 chapitre à uploader pour que le fic soit complète ;) Enfin, bonne nouvelle : après 3 chapitre de bordel humour/amour, l'action revient ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Itachi était en train de se préparer quand on frappa à sa porte. Hidan entra sans frapper comme à son habitue et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit. Itachi vérifia son équipement et tout son armada de quinze couteaux passés à sa taille, ses cuisses et dans ses bottes. Il mit en plus ses sabres croisés dans son dos et s'attacha les cheveux sur sa nuque, avant d'enfiler la cape noir de l'Akatsuki.

\- On sort le grand jeu, hein ?

Itachi hocha la tête et quitta la chambre sans un mot. Sentant la colère en lui, Hidan lui attrapa le poignet et le força à se retourner vers lui.

\- Eh, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est pas le genre de Kabuto de tuer un môme. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est t'attirer pour te tuer dans un environnement qu'il connait mieux que toi ! Je t'interdit d'y aller seul.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as enfin pris ta faux ?

\- Exactement alors tu peu me dire toutes les crasses que tu veux, moi aussi je me suis beaucoup attaché au gamin ! Alors je viens.

Itachi lui passa doucement la main sur la joue.

\- Même Pein ne te ferrais pas changer d'avis, alors je ne vois comment moi je le pourrais.

Il lui embrassa tendrement la joue et Hidan resserra sa prise et se blottit contre lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, papa. On va te le ramener, Akei. Et c'est plutôt Kabuto qui devrait s'inquiéter, tu va le défoncer et je suis sur que le gosse ne doit pas lui rendre la vie facile.

Itachi sourit doucement et appuya son menton sur la tête d'Hidan qui perçut quelque chose de tout à fait inattendu : une goutte tomba sur sa joue. Il releva la tête et s'aperçut que le brun pleurais silencieusement. Les sillons humides se frayaient un chemin sur ses joue si blanche.

Itachi n'avait pas pleuré depuis longtemps. Peut-être depuis...

**FLASH BACK**

_Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Un enfant était au milieu de pièce recroquevillé et le regardait avec la peur dans l'âme._

_\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? sanglotait-il en gardant ses yeux plantés dans les siens._

_Il s'assit à genoux devant son petit frère et se mit aussi à sangloter._

_\- Je... ne sais... pas, peina-t-il à articuler en essayant de se souvenir de ses actes._

_Il prit son petit frère dans ses bras et le berça doucement, pleurant la même souffrance que lui._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Hidan lui essuya doucement les larmes sur les joues de son amour.

\- Viens, on va voir Pein. Si on quitte encore le repère sans son autorisation, on en réchappera pas en vie !

* * *

\- Et alors ? fit Pein.

\- Alors on part le chercher et se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de la troupe de l'homme-serpent.

\- Hors de question je vous l'interdit. Pas pour un môme.

La mâchoire inférieur d'Hidan faillit se décrocher.

Cela faisait plus d'une demis-heure qu'il essayait d'argumenter pour partir sauver Akei. Tout les membres étaient présents sans exception, alignés aux côté de Pein, face aux deux amants.

Itachi serra les dents et retira sa cape. Il la jeta par terre ainsi que sa bague aux pied de Pein.

\- Alors je m'en vais.

Sa déclaration choqua tout le monde encore plus que l'interdiction de Pein. Jamais Itachi n'était allé jusque là pour parvenir à ses fins.

\- Trop d'enfants innocents sont mort par ma lame cette nuit de folie. J'ai décidé qu'aucun autre enfant ne paierai de sa vie pour mes conneries. C'est moi qui ai tué Orochimaru. Je suis un tueur à gages et je n'ai pas exécuté mon travail comme il faut puisqu'il y a des représaille. Je pars tout de suite.

Pein se leva et l'air devint électrique.

\- Tu sais ce que tu fais ?

\- Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. J'ai toujours fait ce qui semblait juste et je continuerais jusqu'à ma mort s'il le faut.

\- Pareil pour moi, intervint Hidan en déboutonnant sa cape à son tour.

Itachi l'en empêcha. Mais l'argenté ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

\- Je t'ai dis que tu ne serais plus jamais seul ! Et ce gamin, je le considère comme de ma propre famille.

Pein plissa les yeux et quelque chose d'inattendu se passa : Sasori vint se placer aux côtés d'Itachi ainsi que Kisame qui lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- S'il part, nous aussi. Tu nous as toujours dis que nous étions une grand famille. Et les membres d'une famille se soutiennent.

Le chef de l'Akatsuki s'humecta les lèvre et finit par céder.

\- Je vous donne trois jours pour revenir avec le gosse et la tête de Kabuto. Allez !

Hidan bondit en criant de joie et les membre du groupe partirent se préparer. Pein donna les coordonnés de l'ancien repère d'Orochimaru à Itachi.

\- S'il veut te piéger, ce sera ici. Il connait ces cavernes par coeur et il a sous ses ordres plus de cinquante hommes. De plus, d'après les renseignements que nous avons volés à Konoha, les cavernes possèdent un mécanisme spécial.

\- Comment ça ? s'enquit Itachi.

\- Elles sont à la suite les une des autres mais par mégarde, vous risquez de déclencher un mécanisme qui verrouillera les issues et ouvrira des cavités dans la roches peine de serpents ou de soldats.

\- Un vrai repère de reptile.

\- Itachi ?

\- Hm.

\- Revenez en vie. C'est un ordre.

\- Oui, chef.

Il lui serra la main avec puissance et rejoignit les membres du groupe à la sortie nord. Il les examina tous en détail. Hidan avec sa faux à trois lame ; Sasori avec ses lames et ses flacon de poisons ; Kisame avec son immense lame sur l'épaule.

\- Ils viennent pas, les autre ?

\- Non, Kakuzu doit s'occuper de Deidara avec Zetsu. Il n'est encore guérit.

\- Très bien en route.

Les quatre hommes partirent rapidement, motivés par le sourire enjôleur d'un enfant de deux ans.

* * *

_Baston ! Dans le prochain chapitre x)_

_Il me tarde de vous la raconter ^.^_

_Vos impressions ?_

_Bon là, l'inspiration c'est parce que j'ai fais une overdose du film "Ratatouille" avec mon petit cousin xDD_

_Oui je sais, aucun rapport mais bon x)_

_... Reviews ?_


	13. Chapitre 12

**Tueur à Gages  
**

**Chapitre 12  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)

**Genre :**OOC/UA/Romance/Lemon/Lime/Action**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Et c'est reparti pour de l'action en puissance ! Je me dépêche de terminer d'uploader avant de partir en vacances avec une semaine sans connexion internet (pourquoi Seigneur, pourquoi...) ! Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

\- Heu... tu es sur que c'est la ? fit Hidan en contemplant l'étendue désertique uniquement garnie de gros rochers noirs et gris.

\- A 100%, répondit Sasori.

Itachi jouait nerveusement avec un de ses longs couteaux. Comment allait Akei ? Est-ce que Kabuto avait-il mis sa menace à exécution ? Pour le moment, Itachi n'avait qu'une seule envie : lui tordre le cou à main nues.

Il sursauta quand Kisame lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Et ben ! Tu es vraiment tendu, toi ! Courage, on entre, on les bute tous, tu massacre le mec du zoophile et on se casse avec le gosse dans les bras !

\- Orochimaru n'était pas zoophile ! Arrêtez avec ça ! intervint Sasori. Un peu de respect pour les mort.

Tout le monde tourna un regard froid vers lui.

\- Bon, d'accord, c'était une gros se ordure. Mais c'était mon coéquipier !

Nouveau regard froid.

\- Bon et puis merde ! Vous me gonflez, on y va ?

\- Non, intervint Hidan en levant une main. J'ai vu des reflet là-bas. On est pas seul.

\- Bon, en garde.

Les quatre homme sortirent leur lame et Hidan bondit derrière le rocher le plus proche. On entendit un cri et Hidan revint en trainant un jeune homme par les cheveux. Itachi rengaina son arme d'un coup sec.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Ça te regarde ? cracha Sasuke en se libérant de la prise du jashinniste.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? interrogea Kakashi, perché sur un rocher voisin.

\- On va botter le cul à l'amant du zoophile ! s'exclama Hidan.

\- Mais arrêtez avec cette histoire ! soupira Sasori en baissant les bras. C'était mon coéquipier !

\- Il a kidnappé un gosse pour faire venir Itachi et l'assassiner sauvagement.

\- On s'est séparé en de mauvais termes, répliqua Sasori.

Kisame éclata de rire et flanqua une grande claque dans le dos du rouquin.

\- Tiens donc, intervint le sensei en sautant de son perchoir. Nous aussi nous sommes venu. On va libérer les enfants de Konoha.

Itachi s'avança.

\- D'autres enfants ont été enlevés ?

\- Bien sur. Kabuto veut récupérer ton frère et il a posé un ultimatum. On va libérer les enfants avant qu'ils ne se fassent tuer.

Ils avaient un même objectif. Itachi tendit la main à l'homme masqué.

\- On a un but commun. Je vous aide à libérer les gosses mais j'exploserais d'abord la gueule de cet enfoiré.

\- Mais tu va pas bien ! s'exclama Hidan ! On va pas s'allier avec eux !

\- Sasuke a fait parti de la team d'Orochimaru, il doit connaitre mieux les lieux que nous tous réuni. Un peu d'aide ne sera pas de trop, mais cette alliance ne marche que pour cette fois, ajouta-t-il.

\- Bien entendu. J'ai toujours pour mission de ramener ta tête au village, ajouta Kakashi, les yeux brillants.

Les deux hommes se serrent la main et Sasuke cracha par terre. Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le plus rocher et planta sa lame dedans. Elle s'y enfonça comme du beurre et une entrée s'ouvrit, révélant des escaliers descendant vers les profondeurs.

\- Toc ! Toc ! fit Hidan en passant devant.

\- Entrez, répondit Kisame en entrant à sa suite.

\- Eh, Kisa' ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Le cinquième de ta solde que j'en bute quinze à moi tout seul !

\- Vous vous amusez à des moments pareils ? fit Sasuke, écœuré.

Itachi sourit et Kisame lui répondit une fois qu'il arrivèrent à un perron.

\- Fiston, si tu rigole pas un peu, tu te pisse dessus ou tu es trop tendu, nous au moins, on décompresse avant le combat.

\- Alors ?

\- Chiche, fit Kisame en cognant son poing contre celui tendu d'Hidan.

\- Allez, p'tit frère, montre-nous le chemin, fit Itachi.

Sasuke évita hautainement son regard et prit les devants.

\- Faites attention où vous marchez, si une dalle vous semble suspecte, ne marchez pas dessus.

Hidan se tourna vers l'arrière.

\- Et toi Saso, tu parie combien ?

\- Hm. Le tiers de ta solde que je m'en fait une vingtaine.

\- T'as pas froids aux yeux ! (il se tourna vers le brun à côté de lui) Et toi, Ita ?

Itachi ralentit imperceptiblement le pas et passa son bras autour des hanches du masochiste.

\- Un lot très spécial pour toi et moi quand j'aurais démembré Kabuto.

Hidan grimaça.

\- T'as vraiment le don pour foirer les truc romantiques, toi !

Itachi sourit et embrassa doucement les cheveux d'Hidan qu'il garda contre lui durant leur avancée dans les cavernes noires semi-éclairées.

* * *

_Snif, trop roamntique cet Uchiwa, moi je dis U.U_

_Bon les allusions, c'est à "Avenger" et "Expendables 2" XD_

_Sa change de Ratatouille, non ?_

_Sinon, la baston dans le prochain chapitre ;)_

_Kabuto VS Itachi qui gagnera ?_

_(Sa fait un peu genre les films ils te disent ça mais t'as besoin de le voir pour savoir qui gagne xD)_

_Review ? :D_


	14. Chapitre 13

**Tueur à Gages  
**

**Chapitre 13  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)

**Genre :**OOC/UA/Romance/Lemon/Lime/Action**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur :** La fin arrive mes amis, la fin arrive ! Allez le combat arrive, et on fait monter la pression d'un cran (dit la fille trop dans son délire) ! Bonne lecture mes choupinous !

* * *

Un corps de plus s'écroula en silence et Hidan essuya sa faux sur ce qu'il restait des habits de sa victime. Ignorant le liquide poisseux, il s'essuya le front avec sa main, y laissant une marque écarlate.

\- Putain, souffla-t-il. Saso'... fais gaffe... où tu... marche...

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Sasori avait trébuché et perdu l'équilibre. Se rattrapant au dernière moment à la cape de Kisame, il avait appuyé malencontreusement sur un pan de roche qui s'était enfoncé. Un bruit métallique avait emplit la pièce et le sol s'était mis à vibrer.

\- Accrochez-vous, les mecs ! avait crié Sasuke.

La caverne s'était alors mise a tourner, les arcades de sorties avaient données sur des pans de roche et, une fois la rotation terminée, elles avaient donnés sur des petites cavités emplies d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents qui s'étaient jetés sur eux.

Sasori grimaça au mauvais souvenir et se rattrapa de nouveau à Kisame quand la caverne se mit à nouveau en rotation, provoquant un bruit semblable à un éboulement.

\- Mais tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, chéri, ironisa Kisame en souriant.

\- Beurk ! fit Hidan en réponse, provocant des sourires sur plusieurs visages, dont celui de Kakashi qui avait retiré son masque.

\- T'es con ! s'exclama le roux en flanquant une claque dans le dos de Kisame qui se mit à rire en entrant dans le tunnel qui les mènerait à la quatrième caverne depuis leur aventure dans le repère de l'homme-serpent.

Itachi le suivit en silence, son visage devenu plus froid au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la caverne principale. Il s'approcha de son frère qui tenait fermement la carte du repère.

\- Bon, est où ?

\- A cause du rouquin, la rotation à changé.

\- De quoi tu parle ?

\- Les salles en bleus sont des salles qui te font passer d'une salle à une autre sans que tu ne t'en rende compte. Par exemple, notre chemin était la salle bleu, après l'entrée. On a déclenché aucun mécanisme et on est allé dans la grand salle rouge, ici. Là, on était dans cette salle bleu, celle qu'il y a sous a grosse rouge. Tu la vois ? Eh bien, au lieu d'aller dans la salle suivante, celle de droite, on est allé dans la petite rouge, au-dessus, ce qui nous rallonge le chemin d'encore trois salles rouges.

Itachi hochait la tête même s'il ne comprenait rien du tout à ce que disait son jeune frère.

\- Putain, je déteste ce repère. Il y a de quoi finir fou, la-dedans !

Sasuke hocha la tête et alla reprendre quand Sasori les rejoignit.

\- On va pas rallonger trop le chemin, passe-moi ta carte deux secondes.

Le roux prit la carte et soupira de soulagement.

\- Mes amis, il nous reste qu'une salle piégée.

\- Mais t'as de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ? Il nous en reste trois !

\- Pas si on utilise ce petit bijoux.

Il posa son sac à terre, et fouilla dedans. Après deux minutes, il sortit un gros paquet de dynamite et un détonateur à distance.

\- Où t'a trouvé ça ? s'étonna Hidan.

\- C'est Deidara qui me l'as filé. Il m'a expliqué plus ou moins comment s'en servir.

\- Comment ça "plus ou moins" ? intervint Kakashi. Ou tu sais l'utiliser, ou on l'utilise pas. On ne sait pas comment ça peux tourner, ce truc si tu l'utilise mal.

\- Ben en fait, fit Hidan. C'est comme un gros pétard.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

\- Ben quoi ? Vous avez jamais fais péter des pétards quand vous étiez mômes ?

\- Pas trop, non, railla Sasuke en lançant un regard haineux vers son frère ainé qui resta de marbre.

\- Je suis le seul mec normal ici ou quoi ?

Personne ne répondit, sachant tous qu'il était de loin le plus givré de tous. Hidan haussa les épaules et prit les barres explosives en main et s'approcha vers l'endroit le moins dur du tunnel de pierre.

\- Va pas nous faire un éboulement ! rit Kisame.

\- Parle pas de malheur, chéri ! lança Hidan en s'éloignant de plusieurs centaines de mètre. Je vous conseille de venir si vous voulez continuer à vivre.

Pas besoin de le dire deux fois ; le petit groupe partit en courant derrière un pan de mur, derrière le jashinniste qui actionna le détonateur.

Un vacarme assourdissant se fit entendre et les hommes fermèrent les yeux pour se protéger des éclats qui se propageaient. Là où il y avait un immense mur de pierre se trouvait désormais une immense cavité révélée par l'explosion. Le groupe toussota un moment le temps que la poussière retombe à terre.

\- Entrez ! fit Hidan en toussant.

\- Il a une immense porte, ton truc ! fit Kakashi à Sasori.

\- Et encore, t'as rien vu ! s'exclama l'autre.

Une fois qu les effets de la déflagrations se dissipèrent, les hommes entrèrent à la suite dans le tunnel improvisé vers leur dernière destination.

* * *

_ Ouais baston ! Ah non. Explosion. C'est presque pareil. Presque._

_Ouais, Ben en fait, c'est pour le prochain chapitre Kabuto VS Itachi ^.^''_

_Vala ^^ Vos impressions ?_

_Moi j'aime bien le système de rotation des cavernes et vous ?_

_Des impressions ? _


	15. Chapitre 14 - Partie 1

**Tueur à Gages  
**

**Chapitre 14 - Partie 1  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)

**Genre :**OOC/UA/Romance/Lemon/Lime/Action**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Et voila enfin la confrontation Kabuto VS Itachi ! Le dernier chapitre (avant l'épilogue bien entendu ^^) ! Par contre a cause de sa longueur, ce chapitre a été coupé en deux, disoulé ^^ M'enfin, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Les six hommes allaient sortir enfin du tunnel improvisé quand Sasuke s'arrêta à l'entrée. Il se tourna vers les hommes qui le suivaient et prit un air grave.

\- Là, nous allons entrer dans un long couloir circulaire qui fait tout le tour de la "Salle du trône" si on peu l'appeler ainsi. En revanche, dès que nous poserons les pieds dessus, cet immense anneau se mettre en rotation automatiquement. Il ne faudra pas rater les sorties. Alors, tout de suite : qui va buter l'amant du zoophile ?

Sasori se frappa le front avec la main à la mention du surnom, mais leva quand même la main, ainsi que tout les autres. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Kakashi prit néanmoins la parole :

\- Hm... Je pense que deux personnes devraient suffire. Sa me fais mal de le dire, mais on aura besoin de votre aide pour faire évacuer les enfants sans dangers.

\- Moi, tant qu'il y a de la baston, ça me va, fit Kisame en souriant. Mais je crois qu'Itachi et l'autre taré ont un compte à régler.

Le grand brun se retourna vers ses amis.

\- Partez avec eux, le temps de buter ce salopard et je vous rattraperais.

\- Tu es sur que tu veux pas que quelqu'un t'accompagne ? insista Sasori.

\- Non.

Itachi vit Hidan pincer les lèvres. Il se rapprocha de lui et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front.

\- Tu as peur pour moi ?

\- Faut croire, répondit l'autre en grimaçant.

Sasuke se racla la gorge et Itachi se tourna vers lui.

\- Très bien. Le tunnel se mettra en rotation vers la droite, tu dois prendre n'importe quelle arcade vers l'intérieur, mais fais vite en passant car la rotation sera rapides. Nous, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les autres, on sort à la deuxième vers l'extérieur, c'est la seule, alors ne la ratez pas.

Itachi hocha la tête et serra la main de son frère.

\- Merci pour ton aide.

\- Je ne fais pas ça pour toi !

\- Je sais. Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça.

Puis il mit un pied dans le couloirs. Immédiatement la rotation commença, lentement au début, permettant aux membres du groupe de tous se mettre en position. Au bout bout de quelques secondes, le mouvement s'accéléra et Itachi et Sasori perdirent l'équilibre et s'écroulèrent par terre.

Craignant de rater la sortie, l'ainé Uchiwa se releva avec difficulté et se mit face au mur qui défilait à toute vitesse devant lui, guettant un trou de lumière vers sa droite. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, il se jeta dedans, son cœur battant à toute allure a la perspective du prochain duel à mort qui allait se jouer.

* * *

Se relevant d'une roulade mal anticipée, Itachi se craqua le cou et resta un moment sur place pour observer la grande salle. Elle ressemblait aux autres qu'ils avaient traversés par sa structure circulaire et la roche encore visible par endroits. Cependant, au centre se dressait orgueilleusement un grand trône noir simple dans lequel était assis en tailleur Kabuto, son visage dissimulé dans l'ombre.

Itachi allait sortir son sabre quand il entendit des sanglots étouffés. Il tourna la tête vers la droite du trône et aperçu Akei qui se débattait dans les bras d'un des hommes de main de Kabuto.

\- Akei ! cria Itachi en sortant un de ses poignards pour se diriger vers l'homme qui agrippait fermement l'enfant.

\- Pas si vite ! fit Kabuto en se levant. Ton gosse peut attendre. Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici encore en vie ?

\- Même mort, je me serrais démerdé pour te pourrir la vie, sale ordure.

Sur ces mots, il rangea son poignard dans sa botte et sortit d'un coup ses deux sabres et se mit en position d'attaque. Son adversaire sourit.

\- Je te laisserais le loisir de voir ton gosse souffrir avant de vous tuer tout les deux.

\- Lâche !

\- Qui tu traite de lâche ?! Moi je n'assassine pas les amants des autres pour le plaisir comme un psychopathe ! cracha Kabuto en faisant un pas en avant.

\- Avant d'être psychopathe, je suis un tueur à gages, fier de l'être et de débarrasser ces terres de pourritures comme toi. Et ton amant zoophile ! ajouta-t-il en pensant à Hidan

\- Il n'était pas zoophile ! hurla Kabuto en se jetant sur Itachi avec un poignard qu'il tira de sa manche.

Le brun para le coup vertical en croisant ses lames devant lui. De sa position, il se campa sur son pied gauche et envoya violemment son pied droit dans le ventre de son adversaire qui se plia en deux et tituba en arrière.

Itachi fit tournoyer ses lames et continua de le railler.

\- Le combat n'est pas équilibré.

Itachi jeta ses sabres sur le coté et sortit un de ses long couteaux.

\- Tu ne me battra jamais avec un cure dent pareil ! s'exclama Kabuto. J'ai été formé par le meilleur !

\- Bah c'est con, moi aussi j'ai eu droit au meilleur entrainement.

\- Tu va crever, Uchiwa.

Itachi regarda sa lame. C'était celle que lui avait offerte Hidan, trois ans plus tôt...

Il releva les yeux au moment où Kabuto allait lui percer les côtes. Par chances, il se jeta en arrière et se mit à tourner vers la gauche, testant avant tout l'équilibre de son adversaire. Ici, pas de défaut de terrain ; les dalles était parfaitement plates. Itachi jura en silence quand le couteau lui entailla la joue.

Le jeu de jambe était le même que celui de son maître : sans failles. Ne trouvant aucune coquille dans la défense de son adversaire, Itachi passa alors à l'offensive, alliant bottes, feintes et pointes pour atteindre Kabuto mais celui-ci parait tout ses assauts avec sa lame, soit avec son gants renforcé en cuir.

Après plusieurs tours l'un autour de l'autre, le brun désespérait de trouver le moyen d'atteindre son adversaire. Quand Kabuto était à sa portée, celui-ci frappait rapidement, sauvagement et se retirait pour trouver une autre faille, tel un véritable serpent. Itachi avait la respiration haché. Son bras gauche armé faiblissait à force d'encaisser les coups violents et de la sueur lui coulait dans les yeux.

Il voulut tenter une botte mais fut trop lent car Kabuto l'esquiva et lui balança un coup de pied magistral dans les hanches qui balaya de brun, trop épuisé. Itachi tomba sur le côté les yeux fermés et sa lame lui échappa. Un instant engourdit, il eut envie que le combat se termine vite car il ne se sentait plus la force de se relever et attendit que le coup fatal arrive.

Puis un cri le sortit de sa torpeur. Celui d'un enfant qui a peur pour la vie de son père.

\- Paaaaaa ! cria fortement Akei.

Itachi rouvrit brusquement les yeux sur la lame qui filait vers son ventre et roula sur le côté pour se relever vivement. Dans le même mouvement, il ramassa un de ses sabres.

Oh, non. Il n'allait pas mourir. Pour son fils, il vivrait et gagnerait. Malgré son léger boitement, il esquiva encore une attaque furieuse de Kabuto. La lame siffla rageusement au dessus de sa tête alors qu'un plan se mettait en place dans sa tête.

Outre les bruits de lame entrechoquées et des respirations hachées, il entendit des bruits de pas précipités dans la salle. Du coins de l'œil, il aperçu l'homme qui tenait Akei s'écrouler, la gorge en sang.

Passant par dessus ses sentiments de la dernière fois, Akei voulu courir aider son père mais Hidan l'emprisonna dans ses bras d'aciers en murmurant des mots doux pour calmer l'enfant.

\- Paaaa ! criais encore et encore l'enfant.

Vivifié par les cris de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils, Itachi s'interdit de perdre ce duel qu'il savait pourtant le dernier et attendit que Kabuto le frappe à nouveau.

_Putain, frappe-mi dans les côtes ! Les côtes !_ supplia mentalement le brun en se protégeant la gorge d'un coup qui aurait pu l'égorger.

A l'écart, Hidan et Kisame retenaient leur respiration. L'ardeur avec laquelle le disciple d'Orochimaru attaquait était flagrante, tout comme la fatigue d'Itachi. Mais la folie de Kabuto ne connaissait pas de limite, motivé par sa soir de vengeance et Hidan espérait de tout cœur que le brun réussisse et se mit même à prier.

Contre tout attente, Sasuke cria quand le poignard se planta dans la cuisse du brun qui s'écroula, le laissant vulnérable. Le jeune Uchiwa oublia vite sa rancœur et tira rageusement un kunai.

Avant que Kabuto ne porte le coup fatal, il se jeta sur celui-ci, fit une pirouette et leva la jambes, balayant l'homme aux cheveux gris à terre. Alors que celui-ci se relevait en crachant du sang, il tira le poignet de son frère ainé pour le relever et se mit en garde à ses côtés.

\- Putain ! Va-t'en, Sasuke ! J'ai un plan, laisse-moi.

\- Tu rêve, fit le jeune en se fendant pour repousser encore Kabuto. J'ai juré de te tuer de mes propres mains !

\- Tu peux toujours rêver ! lança l'ainé en agrippant la main armée de Kabuto.

Il l'attira violemment vers lui et lui flanqua un splendide coup de boule. Son adversaire lâcha son arme pour se couvrir le nez.

Les trois hommes haletant en profitèrent pour reprendre leur respiration puis Itachi saisit violemment le bras de son petit frère et le lui tordit.

\- Pardon. Mais tu dois vivre.

D'un coup bien placé de sa main libre, il cassa le bras de son petit frère qui hurla et le poussa loin du lieu du combat avant de se remettre en position.

Sa cuisse le faisait souffrir et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne puisse plus tenir debout : elle tremblait déjà et ne pourrais pas supporter son poids plus longtemps.

Kabuto ramassa son couteau et se jeta à nouveau sur Itachi, lui visant les côtes. Le brun n'esquiva pas et la lame pénétra sa chair.

La vision d'Itachi se troubla ; Hidan et le petit garçon poussèrent tout les deux un cri d'horreur.

* * *

_ Non pitié, pas de scandales, mais il n'y a qu'ici que j'ai pu couper le chapitre..._

_(=excuse bidon xDD)_

_Heu... la suite tout de suite ! Okay !_

_... Reviews ? _


	16. Chapitre 14 - Partie 2

**Tueur à Gages  
**

**Chapitre 14 - Partie 2  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)

**Genre :**OOC/UA/Romance/Lemon/Lime/Action**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Tadaaaaam ! La suite du chapitre 14 ! Allez, la fin du combat tant attendu ^^ Bonne lecture mes choupinets, mais attention, pas de cauchemars ce soir okay ? ^^

* * *

Kabuto poussa un cri de victoire en enfonçant la lame à l'aide de ses deux mains. Le brun se campa sur ses jambes, s'interdisant de tomber avant son adversaire.

Hidan cria en même temps que lui mais Itachi tint bon et resta debout. Il resserra sa prise sur son sabre. Soufflant pour calmer la douleur qui lui lacérait les côtes.

\- Je t'avais dis que je t'aurais ! haleta Kabuto avec un sourire pervers.

\- Mais qui a eu l'autre ? souffla Itachi.

Kabuto fronça les sourcil mais il n'eut pas le temps de bouger qu'Itachi profita de la proximité de leur corps pour enfoncer lui aussi son sabre dans le cœur de Kabuto qui écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche en un cri muet.

Hidan cacha la vue de l'enfant quand le sabre ressortit dans le dos de Kabuto qui tomba a genoux, la tête en arrière. Itachi retira la lame d'un coup sec et le corps sans vie s'écroula sur le côté.

\- Je suis tueur à gages, déclara Itachi d'une voix faible. Et je finis toujours ce que je commence...

Puis il regarda le poignard fiché dans ses côtes, inspira un grand coup et le retira à son tour. La douleur le submergea alors et des taches apparurent devant ses yeux.

Il ne sentit pas son corps tomber...

**FLASH BACK**

_ \- Ne pleure pas ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Je te le jure, Sas'ke !_

_ \- Menteur ! Tu les as tous tués ! pleura son petit frère._

_ \- Je... non ! Ce n'est pas vrai !_

_ \- Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Je te déteste ! Je te tuerais un jour !_

_ Et l'enfant partit_ _en courant_ _loin des ruines, les larmes aux yeux. Itachi resta seul, pleurant ses parents. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, lui qui chérissait tant ses parents. C'est alors qu'il sentit une main sur son épaule._

_ \- Bien joué fiston. La drogue de la folie agit tellement bien sur toi..._

_ L'enfant regarda ses mains écarlates, les yeux horrifié. Drogué... il avait été drogué par son oncle..._

_ Ils avaient fuis ensemble les ruines du village et Itachi, malade d'une telle manipulation avait gardé son petit kunai qui avait ôté la vie à tant de personnes chères à son cœur._

_ Trois jours plus tard, son oncle était mort, le même kunai enfoncé dans le cœur. Et à partir de ce jour-là, le jeune garçon ne se souvint plus de rien. Il était retourné au village enterrer ses parents sans pouvoir se souvenir de leur mort, et était parti en passant par le grand désert de Suna..._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Kisame flanqua une autre gifle au corps évanoui.

\- Putain, réveille-toi sale merdeux ! T'as pas intérêt de me claquer dans les bras !

Itachi ouvrit lentement les yeux sur le plafond gris terne. Il battit des paupière et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Kisame.

\- Ne... ne m'enterre pas trop vite, vieux con... souffla-t-il d'une voix grave.

Il était allongé par terre sur le dos, la tête sur les genoux de Kisame. Son haut avait été enlevé pour faire place à un bandage conçu surement par Sasori, tout comme pour sa cuisse où le pantalon était à moitié déchiré.

\- Tu nous as fais peur ! soupira de soulagement Kakashi en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Quelle tactique suicidaire ! Le laisser te frapper pour le tuer... tu aurais pu y laisser la vie s'il ne t'avait pas loupé...

\- Besoin... de parler... à Sas'ke... essaya d'articuler Itachi en luttant contre le sommeil qui le gagnait peu à peu.

Kisame l'appela et jeune Uchiwa arriva, un bras en écharpe à côté de lui. Itachi grimaça en apercevant le bras pansé. Il y était peut-être allé trop fort dans désir d'éloigner son frère du combat...

\- Je n'ai jamais voulut... j'ai été drogué... je t'en prie je te dis la vérité. Les frères... ne se mentent pas, tu le disais toi-même quand on était gosses...

Sasuke lui posa une main sur la poitrine. Il avait des larmes aux coins de ses paupières.

\- Je te crois. Mais promet-moi une chose...

\- Hm.

\- Mon ami Naruto. Libère-le.

\- Je ne sais pas où il est. Les prisonniers que l'ont ramène ne sont pas avec nous mais je te promet que je le ferrais. Seulement cette fois.

\- Je te fais confiance.

Puis il partit. Kakashi se leva et le suivit à la sortie.

\- Où est Hidan ?

\- Je lui ai dis de partir avec Sasori et que j'étais assez grand pour m'occuper de toi ; je t'ai pansé après que Sasori t'ai recousu. C'était pas joli a voir mais bon sang, tu devrait arrêter les tactiques suicidaires ! T'aurais pu y laisser la peau !

\- Ben... c'était pas trop prévu que je m'en sorte, en fait.

\- ... Tu te sens de marcher ?

Le brun plia sa jambe gauche et couina en sentant les points de suture le tirer.

\- Pas vraiment, non, grimaça l'Uchiwa.

\- Allez, héros, on rentre au QG !

* * *

Dès que Kisame arriva au repère, il fila dans la chambre de l'Uchiwa pour coucher Itachi qui s'était rendormit dans ses bras, soufflé par la fatigue. Hidan l'y attendait et prit le relai auprès de amant. Pendant une heure, il eut la patience de nettoyer toutes ses plaies et de les panser avec des linges propres.

Quand Itachi se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, la première chose qu'il vit fut le sourire de soulagement d'Hidan qui lui passait doucement de la glace sur le front.

\- On échange les rôles, cette fois c'est moi qui te soigne.

\- J'aurais pas eu meilleur infirmier, sourit doucement Itachi.

En grimaçant à cause des points de sutures sur ses côtes, il tendit les bras et attira Hidan à lui. Les deux hommes s'endormirent rapidement, bercé par le souffle de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi entendit un léger "Toc toc" devant la porte de sa chambre.

Hidan se leva et alla ouvrir. Konan lui sourit, en tenant Akei qui suçait son pouce dans ses bras.

\- Ben ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Il veut voir son papa, répondit Konan en donnant le garçon à Hidan qui le prit contre lui.

\- Akei ? demanda Itachi en se relevant sur les coudes.

\- Paaaaa ! cria l'enfant en gigotant dans les bras d'Hidan.

Le brun grimaça en s'asseyant maladroitement sur le lit et prit le petit corps dans ses bras. L'enfant s'agrippa au haut noir que lui avait passé Hidan, la tête blottie dans le cou d'Itachi.

* * *

_Avis à tous les fans des Uchiwa : je ne tue pas mes chéris._

_Et heureusement d'ailleurs ^.^ vous avez eu peur, nan ?_

_Je suis pas encore à ce seuil du sadisme ^.^ (enfin, pas encore xD)_

_Allez, un petit lemon pour le chapitre suivant si vous êtes sages ^.^_


	17. Epilogue

**Tueur à Gages  
**

**Épilogue  
**

**Auteur :** Lovy-San (alias moi)

**Genre :**OOC/UA/Romance/Lemon/Lime/Action**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Malgré toutes mes revendication, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Tsouin tsouin tsouin ! L'épilogue est là :D Comme je suis une petite nature et que j'aime les Happy End, voici un pitit lemon ! Néanmoins, je tenait à dire que j'ai vraiment eut plaisir à transférer cette fiction ici, même si elle datait un peu, j'ai décidé de ne pas la modifier et de la laisser telle que je l'avait écrite à l'époque ^^ J'espère que vous aurez eut autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à la redécouvrir ^^ Enjoy !

* * *

Itachi regarda la silhouette s'éloigner en courant rejoindre Konoha.

Le jeune homme blond n'avait rien comprit : on était venu le chercher dans sa cellule et on l'avait assommé. Il s'était réveillé près d'une ours d'eau, seul. Il s'était sentit observé mais il était partit trop vite pour le vérifier.

Itachi soupira. Sa dette avec son frère était enfin réglée. Quatre mois plus tard, mais réglée quand même. Le brun avait mis beaucoup de temps à se remettre de ses blessures et gardait encore une cicatrice encore plus pâle que sa peau, là où Kabuto avait enfoncé sa lame. Il frissonna au souvenir. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la mort qu'à cet instant. Mais il l'avait eu, et c'était le principal.

Itachi retourna tranquillement au repère. Personne outre Kisame n'était au courant de l'évasion du blondinet qui resterait un mystère pour toute l'Akatsuki.

Avec un pas tranquille, Itachi prit le chemin du retour sans se presser, profitant des instants qu'il avait seul, sans le petit collé à lui. Ce n'était pas méchant, mais depuis qu'Itachi était allé le chercher dans le repère noir, Akei ne l'avait plus lâché d'une semelle et il n'avait pu passer aucun moment d'intimité avec Hidan.

Pein avait sourit quand Itachi lui avait dit qu'il ne partagerait plus sa couche et il avait même semblé... comment dire... "content" ? qu'Hidan partage sa chambre avec celle du brun. Cette attitude avait renforcé la croyance d'Hidan comme quoi leur chef considérait Itachi presque comme son fils et tout le monde avait été gêné quand Pein avait répondu lui-même : "Vous êtes tous un peu mes enfants. Grands, certes, mais mes enfants". Après, le roux avait sourit en voyant l'arbre généalogique qu'Hidan avait fait.

Itachi entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il se retournant directement, un couteau dans la main.

\- Pas couteau !

Akei recula d'un pas. Même s'il n'avait plus peur de son père, il restait pétrifié à la vu de ses longs couteaux.

Itachi rangea son couteau et se baissa pour accueillir l'enfant des ses bras.

\- Il faut que tu perde l'habitude de t'échapper sans prévenir, d'accord ? dit-il doucement en ébouriffant la chevelure chocolat de l'enfant qui lui fit les yeux doux.

Le brun appuya son front contre celui d'Akei et l'enfant lui fit un baiser humide sur les lèvres.

\- Sa aussi, il faudra arrêter. Je t'aime très fort mais les bisous, c'est sur la joue, d'accord ?

L'enfant hocha doucement la tête et porta son pouce à la bouche. Itachi sourit gentiment et continua le chemin, l'enfant endormit contre lui, la tête contre son épaule.

* * *

Itachi s'était assoupit sur un pile de papier sur la table de la cuisine quand Hidan le trouva. Sans le réveiller, il poussa la pile de papier et la mit plus loin. Comme à son habitude, il sortit une bière et alla la boire en face d'Itachi, en jouant aux mots croisés.

Au bout d'un moment, Itachi ouvrit lentement les yeux et se redressa.

\- Putain, j'étais trop crevé..., fit-il en s'étirant. Tiens, tu fais quoi ?

\- Des mots croisés... enfin, j'essaie.

Itachi se leva lentement, faisant craquant son dos et s'approcha derrière d'Hidan, posant ses mains de part et d'autre de ses bras et appuyant son menton sur son épaule.

\- Hm. C'est pas fameux !

\- J'y arrive pas ça me gonfle... fit Hidan en déchirant la grille.

Itachi soupira.

\- Il faut vraiment que sois aussi radical ?

\- Avec certaines choses, je le suis. C'est tous, fit l'autre en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

Itachi sourit et serra ses bras autour des hanches d'Hidan.

\- Tu boude ?

\- Nan, grogna l'autre.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est une grille de mots croisés qui te met dans cet état !

\- Mais je boude pas !

\- Menteur.

Hidan bascula la tête en arrière et Itachi posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'argenté répondit au baiser et ferma les yeux.

\- Berk, vous pourriez pas faire ça plus loin ! fit Deidara en entrant avec Sasori.

\- Putain, tu soule ! s'exclama Hidan en se levant.

\- Excuse-moi de vouloir manger sans avoir envie de vous regarder vous envoyer en l'air !

Itachi rougit, ça n'avait jamais été dans ses intentions de coucher avec dans la cuisine.

\- Mais c'est toi que je vais envoyer en l'air, si tu continue à me les briser, cria Hidan en brandissant un poing.

Itachi sourit et attrapa Hidan par l'oreille. L'argenté couina et essaya de se dégager en se dandinant sur place. Deidara et Sasori éclatèrent de rire alors que le brun trainait Hidan hors de la cuisine, toujours par l'oreille.

\- Ça fait mal ! couina Hidan.

\- Je croyais que tu étais masochiste ?

\- Ouais mais je ne sens pas la douleur que quand je prie !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! fit Itachi en secouant gravement la tête.

Mais en voyant le regard de son amant, il le lâcha et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Pardon, je t'ai vraiment fais mal ?

\- Non, gloussa Hidan se collant à lui.

\- Je le savais, fit Itachi l'embrassant doucement.

\- Non, tu le savais pas !

\- Si. Quand on était môme, Deidara et moi on s'amusait te frapper pour voir où tu aurait mal.

Hidan grimaça contre le torse du brun.

\- Il y a que lui qui a trouvé où...

\- Hm, j'ai trouvé aussi.

\- Pas sur, susurra Hidan.

Itachi regarda autour d'eux, le couloir était vide mais la chambre de Pein était juste à côté. S'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir noir, il poussa le jashinniste contre le mur et glissa une de ses jambes entre les siennes.

\- C'est moi qui t'ai relevé quand Deidara t'a frappé, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de son amant qui rougit.

\- Tu peux, enlever ta jambe... une petite partie de moi se sent comme qui dirait un peu menacée là...

\- Je vais pas m'amuser à te frapper, andouille ! Je suis pas assez con pour faire ça !

\- Pas encore, répliqua Hidan avec un sourire moqueur en posant une main sur le torse du brun et en faisant semblant de jouer avec le T-shirt. Il dort, le gosse ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Itachi l'embrassa doucement et lui répondit qu'il l'avait couché une demi-heure plus tôt pour sa sieste. Les deux hommes se séparèrent en entendant du bruit et Hidan attrapa le poignet d'Itachi pour le trainer dans son ancienne chambre ou il n'allait que rarement à présent.

Il referma la porte derrière eux et Itachi le plaqua à nouveau mais contre la porte cette fois. Hidan passa les mains dans ses cheveux alors qu'il l'embrassait fougueusement. Puis il eu envie de s'amuser un peu et mit ses mains sur les hanche du brun qu'il poussa jusque contre le lit. Itachi sourit et s'y assit en enlevant son haut devant Hidan toujours debout face à lui.

\- Strip-tease ! Strip-tease ! sourit Hidan.

Itachi rit de bon cœur et attrapa vivement le poignet d'Hidan qu'il força à s'allonger à côté de lui.

\- T'excite pas pour si peu ! fit-il en se mettant à califourchon sur lui.

\- Je fais quoi alors ?

\- Tu te laisse faire, répondit Itachi en se penchant pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Hidan rougit de cette couleur qui lui allait si bien et se laissa dorloter. Avec une douceur extrême, Itachi le déshabilla entièrement, parsemant son corps de baiser aussi brûlants que le feu qui les consumait tout les deux.

L'argenté apprécia les douces caresses et le souffle chaud du brun sur sa peau et l'attira à lui pour un baiser passionné durant lequel leur langues se rencontrèrent, entamant un douce danse improvisée. Itachi se sépara à contrecœur des lèvres si douces et si fines de son amant pour reprendre son souffle et repartir à son exploration, descendant toujours plus bas. Mais Hidan le remonta en marmonnant des excuses en rougissant encore plus.

\- Je préfère sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes...

Itachi lui caressa doucement le visage et l'embrasa à nouveau, glissant doucement sa main entre les jambes de son amant, se tenant sur le coude, au dessus de son amour. Hidan se serra plus fort contre lui et emmêla ses doigts dans les longs cheveux noir alors que la main d'Itachi lui frôlaient sensuellement l'aine.

\- 'Tachi, murmura Hidan en se cambrant sous ses caresses.

Le brun comprit et lui tendit trois doigts.

\- Tu fais quoi, là ? s'interrogea Hidan.

\- C'est pour te préparer, andouille, sourit Itachi.

\- Ah. Fallait le dire plus tôt.

\- T'as jamais été préparé ?

\- Nuance_. J'ai_ jamais préparé. Ça te surprend ?

\- Un peu.

Une fois les doigts humidifiés, le brun les descendit vers l'intimité de son amant et en en glissant un. Hidan se cambra en grimaça un peu.

\- Masochiste, c'est ça ? se moqua doucement Itachi.

\- Ta gueule, fit Hidan en serrant les dents.

Itachi ne releva pas et glissa un second doigt, faisant des mouvement de ciseaux et en entrant le dernier doigt en entamant un lent va-et-viens, attendant qu'Hidan s'habitue à lui. Quand finalement, l'argenté se mit à gémir, il retira ses doigts, embrassa Hidan et lui releva les jambes avant d'entrer en lui.

Hidan ferma les yeux, attendant que la douleur disparaisse sous les caresse attentionnés d'Itachi. Puis a bout d'un moment, il fit signe au brun qu'il pouvait bouger.

Le brun entama une longue série de va-et-viens, son désir augmentant en même tant que les gémissement d'Hidan qui s'agrippait à lui, les mains tenant fermement la taille fine du brun.

Puis Hidan fit une chose totalement inattendue, il se contracta autour d'Itachi, les faisant gémir fortement tout les deux alors qu'il refermait ses jambes autour des hanches d'Itachi pour approfondir ses coups de reins. Finalement, Hidan cria quand le brun lui toucha la prostate et se contracta encore autour du brun qui réitéra le mouvement plusieurs fois. La chambre s'emplit de leurs gémissement qui ne cessaient d'augmenter.

Après une longue série de va-et-viens, Itachi toucha une dernière fois la prostate d'Hidan qui se cambra avant de se délivrer en lui, suivit juste après par l'argenté.

Hidan repoussa les mèches noire et se leva sur les coudes pour embrasser tendrement son amant qui roula sur le côté et l'attirant contre lui. Posant sa tête sur le torse du brun, Hidan emmêla ses jambes aux siennes en fermant les yeux.

\- Je t'aime.

Itachi lui caressa l'épaule et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

\- Je t'aime aussi, espèce de voyou.

\- Voyou ? Moi ? Mais je n'ai encore rien fais ! sourit Hidan en levant un regard innocent vers les prunelles noires.

\- Je prévoie, rit Itachi en le serrant plus fort contre lui.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Akei se réveilla en pleurant.

\- Merde... souffla Itachi.

\- Laisse, fit Hidan. Papi Kuzu s'en occupera.

Les deux hommes rirent de bon cœur Itachi s'endormit en serrant le doux corps chaud d'Hidan dans ses bas.

**FIN**

* * *

_ Et voilaaa, une fiction de plus finie !_

_Mes petits doigts ont besoins de vacances !_

_Et vous, quelles sont vos impressions sur cette ficion ? Et sur cet épilogue ?_


End file.
